Kingdom of Fairy Tail: Queen of Fairies
by Tigerz101
Summary: Queen Lucy Heartfillia is on verge of a great war with King Darien. When three weird beings called 'humans' come across her roaming the forest, she assumes them to be working for the King and imprisons them! What will happen to the three lost warriors? What will happen with the upcoming war with the King? Read to find out! *NaLu*
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge:

In a land far, far away, there lives a noble queen. She is ruler of a kingdom full of loyal animals, who will protect her at all costs. Queen Lucy Heartfillia, Queen of Fairies, is on the verge of war with another kingdom. Their leader is King Darien Mcpherson, King of Shadows, who plans to overthrow the Queen and destroy her land and claim it for himself. Even though the two rulers have never come face to face with one another, they know that one of them must die for order in the kingdoms.

Queen Lucy is a fairy. She is the only one she's knows of that has the same human body as her, but she does not mind. The nature and wildlife keep her company in her vast kingdom. Being protected by different species, she has allowed herself to make a strong army in the defense of King Darien. Her noblest warriors, the White Tigers, love her unconditionally and would protect her with their very lives. They accompany her at all times in case of danger while she roams her kingdoms forests.

Queen Lucy has a kind heart. She makes friends with all the animals she meets and promises to protect them and her kingdom with her life. Queen Lucy has magical healing powers, given from the stars above, along with her kingdom. The God in the sky has granted this fairy the ability to heal any injuries, life threatening or not, with just a simple sway of her finger. The God granted a spell among all of her kingdom as well, the only reason King Darien wants her land in the first place. The God has granted a spell on any of the animals born in her land to be able to converse and speak with humans and fairies. With this great ability, Queen Lucy can easily make plans and decisions with her wise friends of the kingdom. Her Kingdom of Fairy Tail.

**Well? What do you think? Should I continue or is it not interesting enough? Of course I have already written like 9 chapters if you guys would like it, but review or PM and tell me what you think. Thank ya for reading! **

**P.S.: its NaLu in case you were wondering. Its like some Narnia some Sailor Moon and of course regular Fairy Tail. :D**


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1:

"Damn it! Where did that bastard go?!" Commander Natsu Dragoneel shouted running through the forest.

"He couldn't of gone far, just calm down and keep looking." Knight Erza Scarlet said calmly, gripping her sword.

"He's probably hiding in a tree, somewhere. Keep quiet." Chief Grey Fullbuster said quietly, listening for footsteps and such.

"I don't think he's here anymore." Natsu sighed, holstering his bow. "We've been searching for hours. He's gone."

"I agree. If he were here, we would've of run into him by now. Or at least heard him." Grey agreed putting his shiny sword in his scathe.

"I suppose. Let's head back." Erza sighed doing the same with her sword.

"Okay. One problem though." Grey said looking around them all.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Where are we?" Erza finished for Grey.

* * *

"How did we get lost!" Natsu groaned hitting a nearby tree.

"Calm down. Civilization can't be too far from these forests. Let's keep moving, before dark." Erza said starting to walk over mossy rocks and dead trees.

The three warriors walked aimlessly through the confusing and gloomy forest for hours on end. Passing by drooping trees, large boulders, and even sometimes some deer, they were utterly lost.

"We're never going to get out of here!" Natsu complained dragging his feet through piles of dead leaves.

"Yes we are." Erza said determined.

"It's getting dark though. Should we set up camp, or keep moving?" Grey asked Erza.

Erza sighed at his question. "Well, were obviously not making any progress by walking. Let's set up camp for tonight, then continue in the morning." She said turning to Grey.

"Natsu, go find some dead branches for firewood. Grey clear some of these leaves off the ground for us to lay, and I will find us some food." Erza ordered and they all broke apart. "No one wander off far! We don't need to be split up in this forest!"

Natsu broke off some branches of dead trees and some already laying on the ground until they filled up his hands. Meanwhile, Grey had made a large clearing for the three of them to sleep and for a fire pit. Erza wandered off and found a bush of berries and picked it clean for the warriors. They all met up at Grey's clearing and Natsu made a fire, being a pyromaniac himself, as Erza split her sack-full of berries three ways for all of them. They sat near the fire and ate in silence, all wondering if they would ever get out of this forest.

**Just a heads up, these chapters will be shorter than my other story, just because I learned that it puts you guys more on edge, but I might upload more than one a day, considering on how far ahead with writing the story I am. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Tree

Chapter 2:

Erza woke up on the damp grounds of the forest. She stretched and woke up the two men to continue moving.

"Natsu. Grey. Time to get up." She kicked the two sleeping men lightly.

The both moaned and shifted in their sleep.

"GET UP." She yelled in their faces.

"Yes Ma'me!" They said in unison standing up and saluting her.

"Good, you're awake. Let's go." She smiled at them and turned around to start walking.

* * *

Natsu, Grey, and Erza began walking aimlessly through the forest once again, hoping to find their civilization. Stepping over large logs and crossing streams, they came into a large clearing of the forest, with an unusually large tree in the center.

"Has...has this always been here?" Grey questioned at the edge of the clearing, looking at the tree.

"I have been through these forests many times, and I have never seen this before." Erza stated walking slowly towards it.

"Why is it alone in the clearing?" Natsu asked, referring to the tree.

The three warriors walked cautiously towards the massive tree. It looked completely different from the rest of the forest. Its bark was light brown and full of life, its leaves were a light green and swayed in light breeze and had giant roots coming up from the ground, big enough for a person to fit under.

"Its beautiful." Erza awed at the tree.

"How have we never seen this before?" Grey asked just as amazed as Erza.

The three studied the tree as if hypnotized by it. Climbing its giant roots and lightly playing with its beautiful leaves, they stayed there the whole day, not wanting to leave.

"As much as I love relaxing here, we should keep moving." Erza said to Grey.

"You're probably right. Its just such a glorious tree." Grey said letting his hand rub the smooth bark of it.

"Where is Natsu?" Erza asked Grey.

"I saw him under the roots a while ago." Grey answered standing up.

"Natsu?" Erza called jumping down the the branch and onto the ground, as Grey followed her.

"He's probably asleep, that idiot." Grey tsked at him.

"He could be hurt though." Erza also suggested with worry in her eyes. "Natsu!"

Grey and Erza crawled under the giant roots of the tree, letting shadows pass as they passed by each root until Erza noticed a small opening.

"What's that?" Erza questioned moving towards the hole.

"What's what?" Grey asked confused at what she was looking at.

She peered inside. "Natsu?"

"Guys. You need to see this." They heard Natsu say from inside the hole.

Erza and Grey crawled inside the hole and saw they had come into a magnificent room, covered with what seemed to be ancient writings from ground to the top. On the back wall was a large marking of what seemed to be a heart symbol but had twists and curls come from it. Very elaborate and a complicated design.

"Wow..." Was all Erza could manage to say, standing up straight after entering the room.

"Holy..." Grey said just as amazed as Erza.

Natsu was sitting, staring at the complicated heart design, with pure confusion and wonder. Grey and Erza joined Natsu to look at the giant symbol engraved into the wall.

"What is all of this?" Grey asked dumbstruck by everything that surrounded them.

"I...have no idea..." Erza replied, still staring at the symbol with Natsu.

Everyone watched Natsu, he slowly brought up his hand and pointed a finger at the symbol, preparing to touch it. He inched closer and finally touched the center of the heart and saw a bright light emerge from the spot under his finger. He brought the rest of his hand and laid it down flat on the symbol, making more light emerge from the heart. They all stood frozen at the beautiful light and then the light shone brighter than ever. The outlining of the heart shone bright yellow with sparkles and soon every ancient word on the wall of the cave shone bright, sparkling also. Soon enough, the light was too much for the three warriors to bear, and had to shut their eyes as tightly as they could, no one daring to peak. They all heard something move within the wood walls, but were too afraid to open their eyes.

"Is...is it okay now?" Natsu asked in the silence.

"I think so." Erza said cracking an eye open, then seeing the walls were no longer bright. "It's safe."

Grey and Natsu opened their eyes to see everything back to normal on the walls.

The three turned around to the heart symbol to see that it was no longer there. A small, round, wooden door replaced it instead, with metal hinges along the spine and a round wood doorknob.

"A door?" Grey asked confused.

"What did you do Natsu?" Erza asked confused as well.

"I...don't know." He confessed. "Should we open it?"

"It might be dangerous." Erza warned the men.

"It might not be." Natsu said standing up and headed towards the doorknob, but had a hand put on his shoulder by Erza. He turned around to face her 'be careful' expression and went back to the door.

He slowly turned the doorknob and cracked it open, having dust fly everywhere. The three peaked inside but it was too dark to see what was inside. They opened it wider till it hit the wall and tried to see the contents.

"Its too dark. I can't see anything." Natsu said squinting at the room, getting closer to it.

"Be careful. We don't know what's inside." Erza warned Natsu again.

Natsu inched closer to the doorway looking inside, but saw a faint light at the ground. He saw it was a cliff, sort of room and a very steep tunnel leading downwards. He held onto the doorframe and leaning over trying to see more of the light.

Natsu felt his grip loosen and fall into the dark tunnel, tumbling downwards into the tunnel.

"NATSU!" Grey and Erza screamed and saw Natsu yell and fall down the vertical tunnel. They exchanged glances and jumped after him, yelling and hitting the ground on the tunnel, but rolling downwards deeper into it. They tumbled and groaned as all they hit their heads and bodies, falling miserably down the tunnel that didn't seem to end.

Finally arriving at the mysterious light Natsu closed his eyes for impact and felt his body slam on the ground, then felt two bodies fall onto him.

The three warriors groaned in pain and rolled off one another, hearing the clanking of Erza's armor and Grey's sword.

"What the hell..." Grey moaned rubbing his face with his hands.

Natsu cracked open his eyes and saw 20 foot tree tops, sway gracefully in the wind. He sat up and felt his blood course through his head, feeling some trickle down his face. He let his vision clear up and looked around him, eyes widening. He saw himself in yet another forest but this forest was...different. He saw a small stream of sunlight pour in between dark branches of scrawny trees. The dark green leaves and ivy complemented the deep brown bark of the trees and gold trimmed leaves cover the tan dirt ground. He saw a beautiful green mist float all around them, and saw specks of light appear and disappear in it. This place was unbelievable. It was so peaceful and mysterious, like you wouldn't even guess what sort of creatures could live here. It was the most beautiful forest he had ever imagined.

"Amazing..." Natsu said breathlessly.

And that's what it was. Truly amazing.

* * *

**Thanks for readdinng! oh and by the way the profile pic on my...profile, is the same forest as I'm describing right above so you can look there for a picture of what I'm talking about. thanks again, see ya!**


	4. Beautiful Voice

Chapter 3:

Natsu, Grey, and Erza have recovered from their fall with only a few scratches and bruises. They have decided to explore the mystical forest in hopes of finding something...anything to help them figure out what was going on.

"What is going on?" Grey asked dodging trees as they walked through the forest.

"No idea." Erza muttered doing the same.

They continued to walk aimlessly until Natsu, who has enhanced hearing capabilities, heard something.

"Hey..." Natsu started still listening. "Do you guys hear that?"

Grey and Erza stopped to listen, but the forest was silent. No birds chirped, no deer ran through, no insects made noises, it was just silent.

"I don't hear anything." Erza said to Natsu.

Natsu ignored her and started walking through the forest, closing in on the sound. His pace sped up as it got louder and louder.

"Now do you hear it?!" He said still jogging and dodging trees and vines in his way.

"Yeah! It sounds like..." Grey couldn't put his finger on it.

"Someone's singing?" Erza finished, picking up the pace like Natsu.

The beautiful voice surrounded as they ran through the forest, trying to locate the source.

"It's a beautiful voice." Erza complemented still running along Natsu and Grey.

Natsu stayed quiet to listen carefully, but inside he completely agreed. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. He felt like he had no choice but to find who was singing.

The three stopped at the edge of clearing, as the owner of the beautiful voice came into view.

"That's whose singing?" Grey asked breathless.

The three saw a girl, about their age, singing in a beautiful clearing, while surrounded by 3 white tigers that played and danced along with her. They couldn't see her face, but she was wearing a short dress made out of the same ivy vines they passed by a minute ago, and she had wings. They looked exactly like a tiger butterfly's wings but were dark green, matching her dress. They saw the girl dance around with the tigers and had bracelets of intertwined white flowers and the same for her ankles on her bare feet. Her golden blonde hair reached her shoulders and had smooth white skin reflecting in the dim sunlight. She was magnificent; she danced and sang so gracefully, it was full of life.

The three moved silently around the edges of the clearing to get a better view of her, but failed. They still had not seen her face, which had frustrated them immensely, but all that anger was lifted off of them as the girl continued to sing and dance with her companions. She petted their heads and they ran in circles around her.

The three stopped moving and just stared at her foreign dance moves, she twirled and let her ivy dress flutter with her, her arms were stretched out from her side, looking like a bird as she moved them along with her song.

Natsu was beyond wonderment. She was the most beautiful thing or human he had ever seen! She was so graceful and peaceful too. Without him or the others even knowing, he unconsciously stepped out from the edge of the clearing and towards her. The tigers were by her at all times and enjoyed listening to her song. Natsu quietly crept up behind her and all the creatures; he outstretched his hand to her shoulder and gently touches her shoulder with his finger.

"E-Excuse me?" He said nervously to the girl.

"Yes?" She said starting to turn around but shrieked at the sight of him and fell to the ground.

The three white tigers protectively jumped in front of her, retracting their claws and showing Natsu their large pointy teeth and growled murder.

"Natsu!" Grey and Erza yelled running up next to him.

The tigers growled louder as Grey and Erza came.

"Get the Queen back!" The first tiger said. This dumbstruck the three warriors.

Grey, and Erza stared in fear of the tigers in front of them growling and threatening them, Natsu, on the other hand, was looking at the beauty before him, he felt his heart flutter and stomach flip non-stop. He finally was able to see her face, and it was gorgeous. She had big chocolate brown eyes, soft pink lips, and had bangs covering her right eye a little. He didn't want to look away, but had to when she started to move.

"Get the Queen out of here!" The tiger said again in a deep voice.

One of the tigers helped up the Queen and stood next to her.

'Shes a queen?' Natsu thought confused.

"Jump on!" The tiger said hurriedly.

The girl jumped on the tigers back and wrapped her arms around its neck gently, and took off into the forest at full speed, disappearing from sight.

"W-We mean n-no harm!" Grey stuttered at the ferocious beasts.

A tiger pounced on top of Grey, making him fall, and put his face very close to Grey's, letting drool drop to his neck.

"I surrender?!" Grey yelled frightened.

The other tiger started towards Natsu and Erza, making them back up slowly.

"Get those two to the prisons!" The first tiger said dragging Grey by his shirt and darting off into the forest, same as the girl.

Erza and Natsu backed up to the edge of the clearing as another white tiger came out next to the other, growling and roaring at them. Erza started pulling out her sword but was tackled into the tree behind her, slamming her head harshly on the trunk, knocking her unconscious, as a tiger took her by her legs.

"Erza! No!" Natsu yelled seeing her dragged away into the forest, disappearing.

His eyes darted back to the tigers, drooling and anger in his eyes.

"Has that damned king gone this far into our woods?!" The tiger growled as he tackled Natsu to the ground, same as Grey.

"W-we mean no h-harm!" Natsu stuttered, trying to avoid the glaring eyes that were on top of him

'I never thought I would die this way...' He thought bitterly.

He remembered the tiger roar ferociously in his face then everything went black.


	5. The Kingdom

**(Just to say, i decided to try something different and sort of switch the personalities of Natsu and Lucy, not very drastically but ya know shes more dense and he is too but not as much. Just thought it would be a nice experiment and i like how it turned out, actually.)**

Chapter 4:

Natsu woke up, his head pounding and eye sight blurred once again.

He sat up and heard chains clatter together and saw his hands and feet were chained, and his bow and arrows taken. Grey and Erza awoke the same way, chained, and swords missing.

They all sat in the same room, inside what seems to be a dirty prison room, little lighting, and rusty bars that concealed them.

"Ugh..." Grey groaned sitting his back up against the wall. "What happened?"

Natsu and Erza did the same.

"Last thing I remember is those tigers." Erza sighed. "Where are we though?"

"Prison." Natsu answered obviously and got a glare from Erza.

The three warriors heard soft footsteps approach their cage. They all turned to see a pack of wolves, stare at them intensely.

"Wolves?" I asked looking at the pack.

"The Queen wishes to speak to you." A wolf said.

The three sat there, silently trying to believe that not just tigers could talk, but also wolves.

"What is up with animals talking here?" Natsu asked wide eyed.

"Open the door." The same wolf said. Another wolf trotted to a wall, with a lever hanging on a chain hung. He jumped up and put its paws on the wall and pulled down the chain with its teeth, and we heard the door click and open a crack. The wolf pack let us out and guarded us as we exited the prison section, and lead us in a fancy hallway. The roof was as high as the sky and had marble walls with a long dark green carpet all the way down to two double doors made out of dark brown wood.

The wolf pack circled the three warriors and opened the double doors. The three were amazed once again, at what they saw. The room was very large and bright. Enormous windows lined the walls and at the back wall was the same insignia as the heart from the tree. In front of the insignia was a marble platform with a throne in the center, on that throne was the girl from before. She looked exactly the same and sat there looking sternly at the three warriors.

The wolves stopped along with Natsu, Erza, and Grey, then stepped in front of the three and kneeled their front legs and head, bowing at the Queen.

"Thank you everyone." She smiled at them.

"Of course, my Queen." The wolf leader said and stepped to the side, letting the warriors in sight.

The girl stood up and stopped just before them and stared them down with anger in her eyes.

"Why have you crossed my borders?" She asked strongly.

"Borders?" Natsu questioned making her look my way, feeling his heart tingle.

"We had a arrangement. I do not wish to begin a war, but if you endanger any of my animals, I will not hesitate to attack." She replied sternly.

"Wait, war?" Erza said. "We do not know of such thing. We fell through a hole and ended up in a forest."

"What hole?" The girl asked Erza, raising an eyebrow.

"We were lost in a different forest, and found a clearing with a giant tree. Natsu found a pathway leading into the center of it with scriptures written all over the walls. Natsu touched an insignia, like the one behind you and a door appeared. We fell through and ended up in your forest and heard you sing. Then we found you." Erza explained with hope in her eyes.

"The Tenrou tree..." The girl said to herself.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Grey asked nervously.

"Yes...I understand now!" She exclaimed.

"How is it that someone found it?" She asked herself, turning around to think.

"Found what? If I may ask." Erza said.

"You three have found the Tenrou Tree." The girl said turning around to explain. "Long ago, when the first ruler of my kingdom was at war, he created the Tenrou Tree. He created this tree as a portal to another world, in search of help in defense of the oncoming war. He placed in the depths of a forest in hopes of no one ever finding it."

"So how is it that you three have?" She asked suspiciously.

"No idea." Grey muttered.

The girl sighed and stepped closer to the warriors. "Well, now that I know that you are not with the Kings forces, you are welcome here in my land." She gave a heart-warming smile to them.

"Thank you." Natsu smiled back at her.

The Queen unlocked their chains on their hands and feet.

"If its not to much to ask, who's the King?" Grey asked rubbing his hand from where the chains were.

"King Darien is the ruler of our neighboring country. Land of Shadows. He has been secretly trying to overthrow me and my kingdom and claim it for himself. He hasn't sent any direct attacks but I know he will soon." She explained sighing.

"Oh." Grey replied.

"Well, we still have a few hours before dinner. How about I show you around my kingdom?" She suggested.

"That would be great!" Natsu exclaimed. "By the way what is your name? And...what are you?"

She giggled at his questions. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia, Queen of Fairies."

"You're a fairy?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yes. What are you?" She asked circling Natsu, and examining him, making him flush.

"A h-human." Natsu stuttered looking down as the stopped in front of him.

"A human?" She questioned. "Weird. You are the only one in my life I have seen with a body type so similar to mine."

"So you're the only non-animal here?" Erza asked, bewildered.

"Mmhm! My civilians are my friends and I would do anything for them." Lucy smiled as she kneeled down to pet the wolf from earlier.

"Wow." Grey said. "Oh, right. I meant to ask, why can animals talk here?"

"When the God made this country, he casted a wonderful spell on any creature that was born in my land. He gave them the ability to be able to communicate with other species." Lucy explained giving another big smile.

"Amazing." Erza sighed, shaking her head as if she's trying to get out of a dream she's seeing.

"So you're a fairy? Can you fly?" Grey asked looking at her dark green and black wings.

"Of course." She smiled and started to flutter her wings. Yellow sparks of light erupted from the wings as she slowly lifted off her feet and flew around the room, doing twirls and somersaults and what not, till slowly landing on the floor.

"Incredible." Natsu said breathlessly. "Anything else?"

"One more thing." She said lifting a finger into the air. "I have healing magic."

She swayed her finger in different directions as if drawing in thin air. And that's what she seemed to do, as her finger kept moving, the same heart insignia was slowly drawn in a dark green color letting sparkles of yellow light drop from it.

"I would show you, but it seems no one needs healing." She smiled. "Unless you all need help?"

"Um..." Natsu started rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yes?" Lucy said stepping towards him, looking at his face. "Oh, I see. Your head."

She lifted his head by his chin, making Natsu blush, and Grey and Erza get idea's. She placed her hand on the side of his head, where the gash was when falling from the Tenrou Tree, a warm light enveloped Natsu's head, feeling his wound go away.

She pulled and smiled. "All better."

"Thanks." Natsu said.

"Well, let's get on with our tour." She said stepping down from her platform, and leading the way to the double doors.

She stepped through the doors and turned around suddenly. "Oh! I forgot to ask, what are all of your names?"

Erza stood forward and bowed. "Erza Scarlet, Knight of the Land of Earthland."

"Ah, very nice to meet you, Erza." Lucy said bowing at her back, as Grey stepped up next to Erza.

"Grey Fullbuster, Chief of the Navy Fleet of Earthland." He said proudly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Grey." She smiled at him, then turned to Natsu. "And you are?"

"I-I'm Natsu Dragoneel, Earthland's greatest archer, and Commander in Battle." He said giving her a smile.

"Very nice to meet you as well, Natsu." She smiled at him, making him blush a bit.

"Let's continue our tour, eh?" She laughed and started skipping down the hallway, same as in the forest.

"She's really something." Erza smirked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah..." Natsu said, staring at the girl dance around, not giving a care in the world.


	6. Star-Gazing

Chapter 5:

Lucy showed the three warriors around her kingdom. They were amazed at all the elegant structures and beautiful architecture. Lucy showed them several rooms, including the Meeting Hall, which was used to discuss battle plans and edicts with others. It had marble floors and walls and a large table in the center with a map of the kingdom painted on it. Lucy showed the three her vast library, which contained history of her land and a few other books. The library was more of a long and narrow hallway, where bookshelves were as tall at the roof and a few tables in the walkway. Next, she showed the Dining Room, where all of her animal civilians come to get their food and drinks and eat together. The room was big with an enormous dining table stretching from one end to the other.

Lastly, she introduced them to her civilians, which weren't great in numbers, but were very kind and welcoming. She told the three about her army, in case the King decides to attack. On the top of her list were her strongest warriors, the White Tigers, same as in the forest. Next were the Cheetahs, the fastest animal ever, then the Bears, with long and intriguing claws and sharp teeth. For ariel attacks, she has Ravens, who she says makes great spies because of their color, Vultures, who can grasp large items, such as rocks, and drop them like bombs. Lucy also had explained that if the King ever tried to come onto her shores by boat, she has a secret weapon of the Water Witches, or as we would see Mermaids. They have great strength, but is only effective in the seas, much to their leader Aquarius' displeasure.

With that all being said, her tour ended as we walked at sunset on a marble bridge over a stream. All of her kingdom seemed to be made out of marble or vines.

"Well, that is my kingdom." She smiled turning around to us, petting a head of a tiger that was protecting her.

"Wow." Erza said, still trying to take in everything.

"This place is amazing." Grey sighed, looking up to the beautiful sunset.

"It truly is. I'm just concerned about what that damned King will do to it if he ever gets his hands on it." Lucy said, getting angry, then sad.

"It will be okay. If the King does attack, we'll be right by your side to help." Natsu said trying to cheer her up.

She looked up into Natsu's eyes, making his stomach twitch.

"I could not ask you to do that." She replied waving her hands back and forth. "Anyways, I'm sure you all would like to return to your world, huh?" She asked, looking a bit sad.

"Of course we would help! And sure, I mean we would have to return eventually, but we can stay a while. Right?" Natsu asked turning around to Erza and Grey.

Grey sighed and leaned over the railing of the bridge. "I wouldn't mind staying here for a while. Not one bit, actually." He smirked.

Natsu's pleading eyes turned to Erza stern ones.

"...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay." She smiled at Natsu's face growing into a big grin.

"It's settled!" Natsu cheered making Lucy giggle.

"Very well. Let's show our guests to their rooms, Artemis?" She said to her tiger.

"Of course, my Queen." The tigers deep voice said and nodded respectfully to her.

* * *

Lucy and Artemis lead the way back to her marble palace and up to the second floor, into a hallway. She appointed many guest rooms and let them take their pick.

"I call the red cloth room!" Erza laughed, running into her room.

"I got the blue one." Grey said jumping onto his giant bed.

Natsu searched around for a room.

"Having trouble?" Lucy asked stepping beside him in the hallway.

"Uh, n-nope! Ill take this orange room." Natsu said pointing to the open doorway.

"Great. Well I hope you enjoy your room." Lucy smiled and skipped away, dancing once again as Artemis ran alongside her, till they disappeared around the corner.

Natsu sighed and examined his orange themed room. He received his bow and arrows before they left for the tour and put them down on a desk.

He saw the moon rise high in the sky and assumed it was about 2 in the morning. Erza and Grey were sleeping peacefully in their new bedrooms, but Natsu just couldn't fall asleep.

Natsu lay still on his bed, thinking about everything that was happening.

'Is this all real? Or, is it a dream?' Natsu thought.

_I have died every day, waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you, for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Natsu jumped from his bed, hearing the beautiful voice walk down the hallway.

_And all along I believed I would fine you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Natsu pressed his ear up against his door to hear more of that voice.

"Lucy?" He said quietly to himself as he opened up the door quietly and peeked his head out. His eyes widen as he saw Lucy dance around her hallway, in a low-cut nightgown, that went just above her knees and was longer in the back. Two slits were cut in the back to let her big wings flow through.

Lucy twirled around dancing but stopped to see Natsu peeking his head out of his door, staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"Oh Natsu!" She whispered quietly, coming towards him. "I'm sorry! Did I wake you? I'm not used to having guests before."

Natsu was still in a trace but knocked himself out of it to answer her.

"Oh, no! No you d-didn't wake me, I was already awake." Natsu stuttered.

"Oh, thank goodness." She sighed giving a small smile. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"No reason, just a night owl, I suppose." Natsu answered smiling. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Same as you, sort of. I love watching the stars at night, but Artemis and the others says it's dangerous so they don't let me. But I sneak out from time to time, don't tell them!" She whispered smiling.

"I won't." Natsu laughed. "You have a pretty voice. I heard you sing."

Lucy blushed a bit. "T-thank you. I love singing and dancing." She giggled.

"I figured." Natsu said.

"Want to come with me?" Lucy asked giving Natsu a cute puppy dog face.

'Shes really cute.' Natsu though. 'Wait, what?! No, no, no.'

"O-okay.." Natsu agreed then was pulled by his arm out of his doorway, and down the hallway.

Lucy danced outside of her palace and onto her grassy front lawn and laid down on her back, staring at the stars. Natsu came beside her and laid next to her, looking at the dark sky above them.

"Their pretty." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Their all so bright and beautiful, I can never get enough of their sight, ya know?" She sighed looking at Natsu. Natsu blushed and kept his eyes at the sky.

"So, tell me what's it like on your planet or universe or whatever." Lucy said.

"Well, I live in a kingdom called Magnolia. We are among one of the biggest and well secured nations in the world." Natsu explained.

"Wow. Sounds great there." Lucy thought out loud.

"Eh, it gets boring a lot." Natsu disagreed. "Seems much more lively here."

"I suppose, but at least your nation is secure. I don't know if I can protect mine. I know nothing on King Darien, nor have ever seen him. All I know is that he's planning to attack and has a large army, I know nothing of his weaknesses or his strong suits." Lucy went back to her kingdom again unknowingly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I keep talking about my problems, when you were explaining yours. That was rude..."

"No, no. It's fine." Natsu reassured her, turning his body sideways to face her. "I have open ears for you." He grinned.

"Thank you, but I'm okay. I should focus on trying to fix my problem, not complain about it." She sighed rubbing her face.

"You know, I think you make a great Queen. You seem really smart on everything you need to do." Natsu complemented her. Lucy turned to face him and layed her head on the ground.

"Thanks, but thinking is one part. Action is the other." She sighed again.

"I'm sure you can do it." Natsu gave a small reassuring smile. "And you have us by your side."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

"Lucy, you shouldn't..." Natsu yawned. "Fall asleep here." He finished.

Natsu laid his head close to Lucy's and slowly drifted off asleep with her.


	7. To Fight A Lion

Chapter 6:

Erza and Grey awoke the next morning, searching for Natsu. They went to Lucy's grand bedroom to ask if she knew, but saw she was missing too.

"Hmm, those two missing together, huh?" Grey snickered. "Little suspicious..."

Erza smiled at his observation. "Let's hope that's what it is, and that they haven't been kidnapped or something."

"I doubt it. Let's check around town." Grey suggested heading towards the grand front doors.

They opened it and walked down the stairs on the entrance.

"Maybe some civi..." Erza drifted off spotting something to the right of her, on the grassy front lawn.

"What?" Grey asked looking behind her to see what she was staring at, his eyes widening too.

Erza and Grey made their way over to the front lawn to see Natsu and Lucy cuddling in their sleep.

"Wow." Grey said amazed is earlier observation was correct.

Natsu has his arm around Lucy's waist, her back facing him, and Natsu snuggling his head into Lucy's hair.

"Should we wake them up?" Erza asked nervously.

"Maybe..." Grey drifted off, leaning over the two, trying to get a better view.

Natsu moaned and opened his eyes one by one.

"H-huh?" He said groggily.

"Too bad, they looked so cute together." Erza pouted at the half awake Natsu.

Natsu looked up to see a smiling Grey and a smirking Erza crossing her arms.

"Guys?" Natsu said squinting at them.

"Wow Natsu. Didn't know you liked her that much." Grey teased.

"Huh?" Natsu said, looking down to see he was holding a sleeping Lucy in his arms. His eyes widened and stood up quickly with a giant blush coating his face.

"I-I...we weren't..." Natsu tried to explain.

"I think we understand Natsu." Erza teased smirking.

"S-shut up! That's not what happened!" Natsu denied blushing like crazy.

"Hmm?" Lucy moaned slowly fluttering her eyes open. She sat up and stretched her arms and turned around to face the three, rubbing her eye.

"Oh, did I fall asleep here?" She asked innocently.

"Yup." Grey snickered receiving a glare from Natsu.

Lucy stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, I should head back inside and get ready before Loke comes yelling at me." She laughed walking past the three.

"Who's Loke?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll meet him later!" Lucy yelled skipping inside the palace.

Natsu huffed at not getting an answer.

"Don't get jealous, Natsu." Grey smiled. "Remember everyone in her kingdom is an animal, so you _might_ have a chance."

Natsu turned to Grey as red as a tomato. "I-I'm not jealous and I don't want a c-chance!" He stuttered.

"Mmhm." Erza said sarcastically walking past the two. "Let's get back inside."

* * *

The three warriors walked inside the palace, unsure on what to be doing.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked.

"Nowhere." Grey answered simply.

"Let's try the meeting hall." Erza suggested walking in front of the two men.

After getting lost multiple times, the three finally managed to find their way to the meeting hall, only to find Lucy back in her ivy dress and with a big orange lion, discussing matters on the map of her land. Her wings fluttered back and forth as she was in deep thought. Her head turned to see the three warriors and signaled them to enter.

"Hi everyone." Lucy greeted stepping away from the table and petting the lion that came by her side.

"This is Leo the Lion, but I call him Loke." Lucy introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all." The lion said kneeling his head to bow at the three.

"Hello, I am Erza Scarlet." Erza introduced herself. "And there is Natsu Dragoneel and Grey Fullbuster."

"Ah, yes. The warriors from Earthland if I am not mistaking." Loke said studying them all.

"Correct." Erza replied.

"Well welcome to Fairy Tail." Loke said.

"Fairy Tail?" Grey asked.

"The name of our kingdom is Fairy Tail. Didn't the Queen tell you?" Loke asked turning to Lucy.

"Must of slipped my mind." Lucy said awkwardly. "But anyways we were just discussing battle plans. Pretty boring, so you can go explore the kingdom if you wish. Just don't cross the border to the Kings land."

"Thank you." Erza smiled. "We'll be on our way."

Erza pushed the two men out of the room before they could object.

"Well, what do we do now?" Natsu complained.

"Explore." Erza muttered pushing the men out of the palace and into the town where animals of all species roamed and played together.

* * *

"I have an idea." Grey said after a long silence. "Let's spar."

"Train? Good idea, Grey." Erza agreed. "Let's head to the forest."

"Think they have a training ground?" Natsu questioned. "Their always talking about battle plans, I'm sure they do."

"Let's ask around." Erza said.

Natsu, Erza, and Grey walked around town a bit more and asked some nearby animals if they had a training ground and where it was. A wolf told them there was a cliff behind the palace, overlook the sea. He said that there was a training ground there for combat practice.

They thanked the wolf and headed back to the palace.

"I didn't know there was a back to the palace." Grey said strolling along the grassy pathway behind the palace.

"Probably a lot of things we don't know yet." Erza said as we finally arrived at the training grounds.

"Wow." Natsu said, looking at the combat obstacles and the great view of the sea.

The three walked closer to observe cheetahs racing each other incredibly fast from one side of the cliff to the other. They also saw large trees planted in a straight line near the back wall of the palace. Giant scratch marks were seen in each one of them, apparently being giant cat scratchers for sharpening claws. Near the edge of the cliff, a pack of white tigers seemed to be training their young, by having a human fake fairy body on a stilt and tackling it to the ground and clawing its body mercilessly.

"Pretty nice." Grey complemented.

"Yeah." Erza agreed.

"I wonder if they have targets..." Natsu wondered out loud holding his bow in one hand.

"We don't right now, but we could get something similar." The three heard a women's voice say.

They turned around to see a white tiger walk up to them.

"I am Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira, pleasure to meet you." The tiger introduced.

"Hello." The three said.

"Have you come for combat practice?" Mira asked.

"Actually, yes. It's a bit foreign to what we are used to, but this seems very nice and orderly. I like it." Erza smiled at the tiger.

"Thank you. Its only natural being different species." She showed her teeth in a form of a smile. "What sorts of weaponry do you all hold?"

"Grey and I use swords and Natsu has a bow and arrow." Erza clarified.

"Weird, I have never heard of these before. How do you use them?" Mira asked curiously. "Let's get a dummy and you can show me."

"Great." Natsu said following Mira to an empty section full of dummies of all species.

"You said you two have swords? What are they?" Mira asked.

Erza and Grey pulled their swords out and presented it to the tiger.

"Extraordinary." Mira said amazed by the shiny object. "And you just, stab, or cut..."

"Here, let Grey demonstrate." Erza said signaling Grey to attack a dummy.

Grey prepared a battle stance as the others watched carefully. Grey slashed the fairy dummy across the chest forming and X, then sliced the neck down the side, leaving the head barely staying on.

"Amazing!" Mira exclaimed at the beat up dummy before her.

"Yes, Grey is a very good swordsman." Erza complemented, earning a smirk from Grey and a huff from Natsu.

"Well, swords may be cool, but my weapon is also." Natsu boasted stepping into Mira's view.

"Ah, yes! She said that you had a bow or something? What is that?" Amelia asked confused again.

"My weapon is a bow and arrow. Its used for long-range combat and depends on accuracy." Natsu explained showing Mira his long bow.

"Care to show me?" Mira asked.

"Sure. Let me go back always though." Natsu said running back a bit and turning around to pick a tiger shaped dummy. He lifted up his bow and drew out a stampede of arrows, all hitting the tiger dead-on.

Natsu ran to join the others and examine the body. Two arrows were stuck in the neck of the tiger, one in its front leg, and two others in its stomach.

"Wow!" Mira exclaimed. "These are such extravagant weapons!"

"Thank you." Erza smiled at the tiger. "We wo-"

"Ah! The Queen is here!" Mira darted off after cutting Erza's sentence.

"The Queen?" Erza questioned turning around to see what Mira got so riled up about.

The three saw Lucy walk out into the training field and was surrounded by all animals, until Loke said for everyone to continue what they were doing, and left.

They watched Lucy step back a bit and face Loke, looking like they're about to spar.

"Is...is Lucy going to fight Loke? The lion?" Erza asked concerned.

"I-I..." Natsu was at a lost for words and the three came up to greet Lucy.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu yelled grabbing her attention.

She waved as the three came up to her.

"Hey guys!" She smiled as them. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, we came to train a bit...are you about to fight Loke?" Erza said getting straight to the point.

"Yes, Loke makes me train to be able to defend myself in case I ever need to. He teaches me to fight him and other strong animals." She snickered. "I don't like fighting too much, but even I had to agree it would be better if I knew how to fight."

"So you fight him regularly? A lion?" Grey tried clarifying.

"Yup." She smiled. "I'm about to now, if you would like to watch. I feel kind of off today, so I'm not sure how it could turn out..." She drifted off.

"Ready, my Queen?" They heard Loke yell from far away.

Lucy turned her head and yelled back, "Yes! Let's begin!"

"Wish me luck guys." She laughed and skipped off.

"Luck? More like a surgeon! She's going to get mauled!" Natsu said with worry in his eyes.

"Let's just watch..." Erza said as they joined the crowd of on-lookers of the lion and the Queen.

"Does she even have a weapon?" Natsu questioned, making them all realize she's going to be taking him on without a weapon or armor.

Loke and Lucy stood a few feet apart, staring intensely at one another, waiting for the first move to happen.

"So are we doing surrender or so I actually have to knock you out?" Lucy asked stretching her arm.

"Surrender is fine for today, your friends look worried as it is." Loke snickered showing his teeth.

"Let's begin then." Lucy smiled confidently.

Loke growled a bit to intimidate Lucy then started to pounce at her roaring loudly.

"Ah..." Erza said worriedly wanting to scream to help Lucy.

Lucy saw Loke pounce and flew out of his line of attack and landed on the ground, quickly dodging Loke's ferocious claws and ducking one after another. She ducked for another attack but was tackled to the ground with Loke on top of her, claws digging into her skin of her arms to keep her from moving. He roared in her face to frighten to into surrendering, but she refused to give up.

"Lucy..." Natsu mumbled in concern, watching the lion roar at her.

Lucy quickly wrapped her legs around Loke's stomach and flipped them both so that she was on top, Loke squirmed a bit and got a good slash in her face, making it drip blood, but she didn't mind. Lucy grabbed Loke's neck and swung herself around so that she was now suffocating the beast and wrapped her legs around his torso to keep him from moving. Loke's movements got slower and slower in his attempt to free himself and felt he was about to lose consciousness.

Lucy saw he was slowing down and loosened her grip on his neck enough to let him speak.

"Give up?" She smirked and leaned her head neck to his furry one.

"...Yes." Loke said as gasped for air as she released his neck.

The crowd roared and cheered for the Queens victory, while Natsu, Grey, and Erza stood there motionless, too shocked to move.

"D-did..." Erza couldn't find her words.

"Did...she just take down a lion?" Natsu finally managed to ask.

"Yeah..." Grey said amazed.

Lucy helped up Loke and waved to the crowd and then dismissed back to their training. She saw the three in shock and skipped over to them.

"Hey guys. Like the fight?" She asked innocently.

"How did you do that?!" Natsu asked in wonder.

"I fight with him a lot." She giggled and put a hair behind her ear.

"That was really impressive." Erza said finally coming out of her state of shock.

"Thank you. I'm sure you all fight well too." She smiled warmly at them.

"Hey you got a pretty big gash on your cheek." Natsu said concerned.

Lucy lifted a finger and felt the gash and saw blood on her finger.

"Tsk, I swear Loke sharpened his claws right before this!" She laughed. "Its okay, I'll take care of it later."

"You sure? It looks pretty painful." Erza said stepping closer to look at the wound.

"It's fine, I get a lot of scratches when fighting him. No big deal. How about we go eat dinner, eh? I'm hungry!" She smiled greatly and danced away to the palace doors.

The three turned to watch her in bewilderment.

"How is it she is like a little kid, yet can take down a beast, prepare an amazing army, and is smart enough to make boring battle plans for the upcoming war?" Natsu honestly questioned.

"I ask that every day." Loke laughed coming up beside them. "Come, let's join her for dinner."

* * *

They all met in the dining room where they took their seats next to Lucy, being the only one who eats at the table, and ate a wonderful meal until full.

"That was great!" Natsu exclaimed sitting back in his chair, stomach filled up as much as he could.

"Yeah. Good food you have here." Grey agreed.

Lucy giggled, making Natsu's cheeks feel hot and stood up from her chair, the others doing the same.

Lucy stretched her arms and back and yawned. "Well, it's pretty late. I think I'll head off to bed here soon."

She said walking towards the exit.

"H-Hey Lucy..." Natsu started.

"Hmm?" She turned around to look at him.

"You fought well today." Natsu grinned at her, making her blush.

"Thanks." She smiled and turned away quickly, leaving the dining room.

"You liiiike her." Erza teased making Grey laugh.

"S-shut up! I do not!" Natsu denied blushing.

"Its so obvious though." Grey laughed.

"Is not!" Natsu pouted trying to hide his blush.

"Aww look he's even blushing!" Erza laughed along with Grey, making him laugh harder.

"I AM NOT!" Natsu yelled and stormed off to his bedroom.

Grey and Erza calmed down from their laughing fit and sighed.

"I really do think he likes her though." Grey said seriously but still smirking.

"Me too. I wonder if she likes him..." Erza thought out loud.

"We'll find out soon enough. Let's go to sleep." Grey said heading to his bedroom, and Erza to hers.


	8. A Wonderful Surprise

Natsu was sleeping peacefully, in his orange bed when he kept hearing a womens voice call out to him.

"...astu..." The women said.

Natsu shifted towards the womens pretty voice.

"...astu..." She called again.

"Hm...hmm?" Natsu hummed still half-asleep.

"Natsu?" The pretty voice said again. Natsu cracked open his eyes, trying to adjust to the sunlight. Then, he saw a blurred vision of a blonde girl, sitting very close to his face.

"H-huh?" Natsu groaned.

"Natsu? Are you awake?" The blonde girl asked.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu's eyes widen as his vision cleared up to show her sitting a bit too close to his face, lips almost touching. She smiled at him as he blushed but didn't back away.

"Good morning." She giggled making him blush harder.

"Lucy? What's going on?" Natsu sighed sitting up in his bed.

"Sorry to wake you." She apologized sitting on his bed next to him.

Natsu stretched his arms and rubbed his right eye, yawning, making Lucy giggle and blush.

"What?" Natsu questioned her giggling.

"Your cute when you wake up." She said innocently tilting her head to the side.

Natsu blushed 50 shades of red and looked down to avoid her looks.

"When you yawn and rub your eye you look like a little child, its really adorable." She smiled, making Natsu blush harder.

"T-thanks..." Natsu muttered. "So what's up?"

"Oh, I have a surprise for you!" She put her hand on his and leaned forward giving a giant grin.

Natsu blushed and stuttered, "W-what is i-it?"

"Come on, I'll show you!" Lucy laughed taking his hand in hers and pulling him out of bed.

"Wha? Lucy!" Natsu tried to reason but was pulled all throughout the palace.

"Are Erza and Grey coming?" Natsu asked as her hand gripped tighter onto his as the ran down the hallway.

"I asked them if they wanted too but they said they had something to do and said I could just go with you. They were acting a bit weird though, they kept smiling a lot..." Lucy drifted off.

'I can't believe them.' Natsu though blushing.

* * *

"So what is this surprise?" Natsu asked as they reached the outside.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." She laughed grasping his hand tighter.

They ran all the way across the kingdom will she stopped in front of the pathway to the forest.

"The forest?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yup!" She grinned widely. "Let's go!"

Natsu and Lucy strolled slowly through the mystical forest, Lucy skipping and dancing ahead of Natsu as he listened to her sing. He was once again mesmerized by her beautiful singing, listening to her song, and even unintentionally remembering the lyric's himself. Coming out into a familar clearing, Lucy ran ahead and started to twirl around, using her wings to help her lift off highly from the ground, amplifying her voice as she dragged out a high-pitched note, sounding like heaven to Natsu.

She laughed in between lyrics and grabbed Natsu's and started to dance with him.

"Wha? Lucy?" Natsu said surprised as she lead him around with her hands.

_All along I believed, I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you, for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Lucy danced and sang loudly with a smile plastered on her face as she lifted Natsu's hand above their heads to let her twirl underneath, then felt her body against Natsu's and looked up to his face.

_I have died every day, waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you, for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Natsu stared at Lucy's singing face below him, feeling his stomach knot up and heart beat faster. Lucy's grip on his shirt tightened as she stared into his eyes, longing to do something, but unsure what.

"Lucy.." Natsu whispered, making her stop singing and just stare into into his eyes silently.

Natsu leaned down further, now staring at her soft and pink lips, he leaned in closer to her face, looking up into her big brown eyes again. Lucy felt his heart beat faster and faster as he came closer to her, making her grip on his vest tighten and bite part of her lip.

"Come on! You're going to love it." Lucy smiled at him and skipped down the clearing.

Lucy signaled Natsu to follow her and started jogging away from the clearing. Natsu followed Lucy as they jogged and dodged trees and long vines in their path, but stopping suddenly as he almost ran into her back. She turned around with a big smile.

"Were here." Lucy laughed and ran ahead into the utterly amazing place before them.

Natsu's eyes widened at the scene he saw Lucy run into. Lucy and Natsu had stepped into a large field of purple lilac's with light green grass in between each flower, Natsu realized he was on a tiny cliff overlooking a magnificent waterfall that fell into a small lake at the bottom.

"Like it?" Lucy asked alreading knowing the answer from his expression.

"Its..." Natsu couldn't find a word to describe it.

Lucy giggled and twirled around in the field of flowers, letting her hair blow in the wind along with her ivy dress.

_Time, stands, still,_

_Beauty, and all, she, is,_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything,_

_Take a-way, what's standing in front, of me,_

_Every breath, every hour, has done to this._

Lucy backed up slowly, heading towards the edge of the cliff, still singing.

_One..step..closer..._

"Lucy!" Natsu whined, knowing what she was planning on doing.

_One..step..close-er..._

Lucy smiled at his worried expression and fell backwards off the cliff, disappearing from his sight. Natsu ran and looked over the cliff to see her floating safley in the waters below him, he smiled and sighed in relief.

"Jump in! The waters great!" Lucy yelled from the lake.

"I...don't know.." Natsu yelled nervously back to her.

"Its fine! Just run and jump!" She yelled back. "Trust me."

Natsu sighed and did as she said. He took a few steps back and hesitated before taking off full speed at the cliff and jumping high into the air, then falling down, diving deep into the lake. He squirmed for a bit then swam up for air, taking in deep breaths and heard laughing coming from behind him.

He turned around to see Lucy laughing as she swam over to him.

"Wasn't that fun?" She laughed as she stopped swimming right in front of him, moving her soaking wet hair from clinging to her face.

"Yeah, the water does feel great." He smiled, making Lucy giggle and put her head underwater.

"Lucy?" Natsu called for her seeing her swim under him and lightly tug on his ankle, signaling him to join her underwater.

Natsu took in a deep breath and ducked his head underwater, slowly letting his eyes adjust to the sting of the water, but soon didn't mind it anymore. He saw Lucy smile and swim around him in circles, teasing him, as hee turned around in circles to follow her trail and laugh, letting bubbles escape from their mouths.

Natsu swam towards her as she backed away, playing a mini game of tag until she swam up for a breath, followed by Natsu. She laughed and splashed water at him and swan towards shore, crawling onto the small sandy shoreline, and laid on her back breathing heavilly. Natsu joined her on the shore and wringed out his vest.

"I love coming here, it really helps to clear my mind." Lucy said finally catching her breath and sitting up to face Natsu. "I was actually on my way here when I met you."

"Ah, I thought that clearing was familar when we got there." Natsu said, and Lucy nodded.

Lucy looked up to the sky to see it was almost sunset. "It will be dark soon, we should head back."

"Okay." Natsu agreed and helped her stand up.

Lucy looked at the sky and wringed out her hair silently, letting Natsu stare at her beauty and feel butterfly's in his stomach. She sighed and turned to see Natsu staring at her and giggled a bit, knocking Natsu out of his trace and look to the ground blushing.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Y-yes..." Natsu said quietly not daring to look at her yet.

Lucy smiled at his embarrassment and grabbed his hand to start running their way back to the kingdom. She let go of his hand to dodge trees and vines, once again but reclaimed it as they arrived to the pathway to the kingdom. Lucy hummed to herself and got ahead of Natsu to start skipping the rest of the way back, leaving Natsu smirking at her childish ways.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the palace just as the sun dipped behind the trees.

"Hey, where have you guys been all day?" Erza asked smiling as Grey next to her snickered.

"I showed Natsu a really pretty place in the forest! I wish you two could've come." Lucy said running up to them and Natsu slowly joined by her side.

"What did you guys do all day?" Natsu asked crossing his arms.

"Just trained a bit, nothing in particular." Grey shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys go swimming?" Erza asked noticing them being a bit damp from water.

"Yeah, there was a waterfall and we jumped into it. Well I did she fell." Natsu laughed.

"On purpose, and he was scared out of his mind." Lucy clarified proudly.

"Waterfall? Sounds nice." Erza complemented.

"Yeah, I'll have to show you guys some day!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We would like that." Grey smiled at her.

"Well, I'm going to go get some dinner, join me?" Lucy asked the warriors, and they all nodded.

Everyone entered the dining room to see civilians receive their dinner and some leave and others eat there.

"My Queen! Where have you been!" Loke asked running up to her with worry in his deep orange eyes.

"Oh, Loke. I visited my waterfall." Lucy replied giving him a smile as the kneeled to his level.

"Alone?! Do you know how dangerous that is? Why didn't you wait for Artemis or someone?!" Loke scolded her.

"I wasn't alone. Natsu was there to protect me if anything happened." She said defensley as she stood up and bumped shoulders with Natsu.

Loke sighed in relief. "Very well, but next time please tell somebody before you give me and half the kingdom a heart attack?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Loke." She said in a baby voice and ruffled his orange mane.

He gave a growl as her voice and walked away.

"Well, let's eat!" Lucy clapped her hands together and grabbed a plate of food off the dining table.

"So, how did your guys little outting go?" Grey teased, raising an eyebrow at Natsu which made him blush.

"It was okay..." Natsu said quietly trying to hide his blushing face as he remembered the clearing.

Erza gasped in sarcasm as she studied his face. "Did something happen between you two..." She drifted off.

"Nothing happened! And what's with you guys having something to do all day so you couldn't go with us?" Natsu changed the subject.

"What? We wanted to train so we decided to just let you guys go." Grey said simply as he shrugged his shoulders.

Natsu huffed at the two and heard Lucy call them over to come eat at her table. Natsu turned and waved back telling her they would be right over.

"Something definatly happened." Grey whispered to Erza, watching Natsu wave to Lucy, but suddenly turned around with an annoyed expression.

"Nothing happened!" He almost yelled at the two.

Grey quickly stepped away from Erza and passed by them to go get a plate of food, and the others followed and ate with Lucy at the dining table.

**Hiya Everyone! Just a heads up the song Lucy is singing is a Thousand Years by Christina Perri and I wrote this while listening to it, so ya know, gets a good feel to it if you listen while reading. Haha hope you liked it!**


	9. This Means War

Chapter 8:

Natsu, Grey, and Erza awoke to the sounds of screaming and crying.

"Wha the.." Natsu muttered jumping up from his bed and grabbing his bow and arrows. He ran outside his door to see Grey and Erza with their swords at hand.

"What's going on?" Grey panicked.

"They're coming from the town!" Erza said taking off down the hallway and Grey and Natsu followed.

They arrived at the palace doors to see them hanging on by a hinge and Lucy's army animals run out and separate.

"W-wha?" Erza managed to get out.

The three ran outside to see that that the once bright and happy city was now covered in a depressing black mist, buildings were destroyed, civilians were trapped under rubble and crying for help and the Warrior Animals were doing everything they could to help.

"Is this the King's doing?" Grey asked bewildered at what surrounded him.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked looking all around him.

"Let's go deeper into town." Erza said taking off again.

The three ran until they heard a familiar voice yelling.

"HELP THE CIVILIANS!" Lucy screamed pulling a baby bear cub from a pile of marble. "GET THEM TO THE PALACE!"

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as they approached her.

Lucy turned around with a angry yet despaired expression on. "Guys, your okay!"

"Were fine, what's going on?" Erza asked quickly.

"I'm sorry I have no time to explain. I just have to help and..." Lucy drifted off into deep thought.

"Lucy?" Grey waved a hand in front of her face.

'Why would they attack here, then just leave without coming to me?' Lucy thought

'Unless...' Lucy began thinking.

"It's a distraction..." Lucy said quietly to herself.

"What was that?" Erza asked.

Lucy took off flying at full speed. "IT'S A DISTRACTION!"

The three were utterly confused but followed her. They saw her run behind the castle to the training grounds, and stop.

"Lucy wha..."Natsu stopped, eyes widening at what he saw.

Looking from the cliff, they saw a giant fleet of gloomy looking ships, making their way to the shoreline.

"No!" Lucy yelled.

Lucy gasped with an idea and ran full speed at the edge of the cliff.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" Natsu yelled after her, but she ignored it. Lucy ran and jumped off the high cliff and was seen falling down.

"No!" The three yelled running towards the edge and looking over it.

The three saw Lucy falling, getting closer and closer to the sea.

"What is she doing?!" Grey questioned more to himself then the others.

* * *

They saw Lucy finally hit the water and didn't see her come up. They waited a few more seconds in mind-bending anticipation. Then, Lucy shot up her head and saw towards the front of the fleet, unseen by them. The three saw her put her hand to the water and then the heart insignia appear on it. Just then, everything went silent until the heart shone bright for a second and then disappeared.

The ships stopped abruptly and the waves started to sway larger than before, making some ships crash onto another. All the sudden, beautiful mermaids appeared from the depths of the sea and raided the fleet of ships, sending powerful streams of water at them, turning them upside down with just a large wave, or simply splitting it in half with a skinny but sharp line of water. Needless to say the fleet was obliterated with no survivors.

Lucy thanked a giant mermaid which they assume to be Aquarius and swan back to shore.

"Come on, let's meet her." Erza said still staring at whatever was left of those giant ships.

The three ran to the pathway to the sea and saw Lucy running from there, soaking wet and out of breath.

"Lucy!" Natsu grinned of relief.

"Hey!" She yelled running up to them.

"Were those your Water Witches?" Grey asked.

"Yeah, really something aren't they?" She giggled then turned serious. "We should get back to town."

"Let's go." Erza said as they walked back to town. It seems everyone has been saved and was in the palace for injuries. All that was left was the ripped up ground, beautiful buildings that were no more, and the depressing black mist that was slowly going away.

"Seems like everyone's in the palace." Grey observed.

The three warriors heard Lucy cry out in frustration.

"How could I let this happen! My entire kingdom is suffering because of me!" Lucy yelled at herself, but was crying also. "How could I be so naive and stupid!"

"It's not your fault, Lucy." Natsu tried to reason.

"Yes it is!" Lucy cried turning to the three of them. "If I had been more on watch no one would've been hurt! I promised these animals I would protect them, and I have failed."

She sighed and thought a minute, creating silence.

"I should just get back to help the wounded." Lucy muttered wiping her tears and walking quickly towards the palace doors.

"That king..." Erza said trying to keep in her anger.

"I can't believe he did all of this, and it WAS just a distraction." Grey sighed looking around at what was left of the town.

"Were going to fight." Natsu said with determination in his eyes.

"Huh?" Grey asked.

"I'm not going to leave Lucy to fight this bastard on her own. We're going to fight this guy right by her side." Natsu clarified.

Erza and Grey smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"We should go help Lucy with the animals." Erza suggested.

* * *

The three warriors walked in the palace and saw animal after animal wrapped in bandages, waiting in line to be healed by Lucy. Lucy sat on the ground and helped every animal in her way, become healed fully, and then set them off to the dining room.

Lucy saw them walk in and waved to them. "Can you all please help bandaging my friends?" She yelled across the room.

"Of course." Erza smiled at her then lead the way to a room full of moaning animals, some knocked out with Loke and Artemis treating them.

"We've come to help." Grey said to the lion and tiger.

"That would be great. Please start wrapping as many animals as you can and send them to the Queen." Artemis said, then turned back to his patient.

Natsu, Grey, and Erza helped patients, big and small, cleaning up their wounds and sent them off to the main hall. A hour or so later, Grey sent out the last of the animals, giving a pet on the head of the wolf pup and out the door.

"Well, were all done here. Let's see how Lucy's doing." Erza sighed standing up from sitting on the floor.

"See should be finishing up as well." Loke said.

The five of them exited the room, and into the main hall where a short line of bandaged animals awaited their Queen.

"She doesn't look too good." Natsu observed.

"Yes, she only has a limited supply of magical healing power. If she uses too much, it can become life threatening, but she knows her limits." Artemis explained to the warriors.

The five watched the lifeless looking fairy. She face became pale and drained of blood, her eyes drooped because of exhaustion but she still kept a small smile as she gently scooted the small cheetah cub to her mother who was sitting beside her. A female adult wolf limped up to her and whimpered as she laid her head on the Queen's lap. Lucy smiled and stroked her fur as she slowly healed the wolf, letting it stand up and lick her cheek as a thank you.

They all walked over as she healed her last civilian.

"You doing okay, Lucy?" Grey asked concerned about her condition.

"I'm great." She gave a small smile. "Everyone is healed and back to normal, thank goodness." She sighed.

Lucy tried to get stand up, but her legs felt too weak, Loke rushed by her and gave her his back as support.

"You should rest, my Queen." Artemis suggested.

"Rest? There's no time for that. I need to get to the meeting room. I need to know how the King's people got over here, close enough to do all of that." Lucy said determined as she staggered away, only to fall down.

"Lucy!" Everyone yelled and rushed by her. Artemis positioned her right hand on his neck for support as Natsu caught her left hand for support also.

"Come, I'll take you to your bedroom." Artemis said as Lucy struggled to get to her feet.

"No, take me to the meeting room." She said breathlessly.

"But yo-"

ARTEMIS! That is an order!" She almost yelled glaring at him, making everyone step back a step from her sudden outburst.

"...Yes, my Queen." Artemis sighed helping her to her feet.

"Thank you." Lucy said as she used the wall to balance herself as she walked down the hallway with Loke and Artemis by her side in case she falls again.

"Its amazing how much she cares for everyone..." Erza said watching her disappear around a corner. "We should go too."

* * *

Easily catching up with Lucy, the six of them made it to the meeting room. Lucy regenerated enough energy to walk on her own, but still unsteadily; she walked to the giant map table and began discussing matters with Loke and Artemis.

"Do you understand any of this?" Natsu whispered to Grey who was standing by the back wall as Erza was discussing matters along with them.

"Not really." Grey confessed, listening carefully to their conversation. Natsu sighed and began listening as well.

"We've heard reports of the first attacks coming from near the pathway to the forest. We suspect that's where they entered." Loke explained.

"How could they enter my land on both fronts?" Lucy whispered to herself.

"So now the question is, what do we do now?" Erza said.

"Should we wait it out?" Loke suggested, really not wanting to fight.

Lucy slammed her hands on the table as anger filled her eyes. "No. They have breached our territory and have injured innocent civilians! I am not going down without a fight!" She yelled.

Lucy wore a deep frown and clenched her fists that were still on the table. Her voice lowered to a dark tone.

"This means war."


	10. Overworked

Chapter 9:

After Lucy had declared war on King Darien, she had spent days preparing a fleet to cross over to the Land of Shadows and finally come face to face with the great King.

After endless training, Lucy's army has increased incredibly in strength and battle tatics. Lucy had also trained hard herself, it seems that before Lucy was Queen, the older ruler told Loke that if she were ever in need of this, he was supposed to give it to her, but only if he thought she was ready. Loke had given Lucy a tall, wooden staff. It was made from the bark of the Tenrou Tree and had the heart insignia in a circle on the top of the staff. Loke explained to Lucy that this staff was from the earlier ruler, named Makarov Dreyer and could help fight but also do much more.

"This staff gives you the privilege to cast Fairy Law." Loke explained. "A very powerful and amazing spell, that was meant to defeat the King. Makarov saw this war coming, but met his end before he could try to prevent it. He gives you this now as an apology and trusts that you will end this."

"Thank you, Loke. I promise I will not disappoint you, I will defeat King Darien." Lucy said strongly and Loke nodded.

* * *

Grey, Natsu, and Erza have been training hard as well, prepping for the oncoming battle. Natsu has been training his bow and arrows, and Erza and Grey have been dueling with their swords.

"So, I've been wondering this for a while..." Grey said breathlessly as he blocked Erza's sword with his.

"Hmm?" Natsu said from a bit aways shooting flaming arrows.

"What king of army are we up against?" Grey managed to say ducking under Erza's sword.

"Well..." Erza said breathlessly as she blocked Grey's sword and tripped him to the ground and put her sword to his neck in defeat.

Erza smiled and continued to talk as she helped him up. "Lucy said he was king of the Land of Shadows, maybe that's his army."

"Shadows? Really?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow and came over to them.

"Why not, they already have talking animals and fairies, not to mention mermaids either. It seems like a good way to go." Grey shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, so if they are shadows, how are we supposed to take them down? Won't our weapons go right through them?" Natsu questioned receiving impressed stares from Grey and Erza.

"Wow, look who's actually using his brain." Grey smirked and crossed his arms.

"Shut up." Natsu huffed.

"But he does have a good point..." Erza cut off before they started fighting. "If they are shadows we should study some more on them."

"Yeah, but maybe Lucy can tell us, I mean she out of all people would know." Grey suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Erza sighed.

"Why's that?" Natsu asked.

"Well to me, Lucy seems a bit...on edge." Erza tried to explain. "I mean ever since the attacks we have barely seen her and when we do she's really stressed out and is giving a lot of orders to 'protect the civilians' or 'send out the Ravens for Shadows.'" Erza said and mimicked Lucy seriously.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too, but if we really are about to enter this war, not knowing anything about our enemy is like a death-wish." Grey sighed. "True, it may stress her out more, but its better than loosing the battle."

"I suppose your right." Erza rubbed her face.

"Cool! Let's go find Lucy!" Natsu cheered.

The three warriors searched all throughout the kingdom and asked everyone they came across, but to no avail. They tried in the palace, searching in the meeting hall, dining room, library, everything, but she was nowhere to be found. The three were about to give up when they saw Artemis coming down from a staircase none of them have really noticed before.

"Artemis!" Grey called. Artemis turned his head towards them to reveal a sad expression and slowly made his ways over to them.

"Hey, Artemis. Have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"Yes. She is thinking in the upper wing." Artemis sighed.

"Something wrong, Artemis?" Erza asked concerned.

"I will explain as I take you to her." He said as he turned around to the stairway he just came down, tail almost between his legs.

Atremis lead the three up the stairs and into several hallways all merging into a intersection.

"Has something happened?" Erza asked again.

"Everything is fine. Lucy's commands has been a great help to protect Fairy Tail for the time being, but I'm afraid she's working herself too hard." Artemis said. "She's really stressing herself out for everyone to be safe and I haven't seen her sleep or had a full meal in days. She's always working and never rests. I'm scared her condition will become serious if she keeps it up at this rate."

"Yeah, everytime we see her, if we do see her, she's giving orders or telling more birds to be lookouts." Grey said as they all turned a corner into another set of hallways.

"She has been working herself hard to prep for the fleet for Shadows in a few days. She has made herself armor, of course getting the idea from you, Ms. Scarlet, and has received a very powerful weapon at hand from Loke. I do believe she has the strength and heart to attain it, but she might not be able to if she has no energy." Artemis finished as we stopped in front of two dark wooden doors.

"So I'm asking this as a favor, please try to reason with her to let her rest. A lot of the kingdom is worried about her and wants to see their Queen healthy. I think she listens to you guys, I'm not sure why, but she does. She sees you as one of her own species that she can relate with, so please just attempt too." Artemis begged looking at the three with big pleading eyes.

"Of course." Erza said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. She is right on the other side of these doors." Artemis said, then began walking down the hallway.

Natsu, Grey, and Erza slowly opened the giant door, peeking their heads in to see Lucy on a balcony, leaning on the railing as she stared out onto the setting sun.

"Lucy?" Natsu said softly as she turned around curiously.

The three stepped onto the balcony with concern written on their faces.

"Hi guys." She gave a weak smile on her pale and tired face. She had begun to get dark circles under her eyes and seemed to always have a sad expression on.

"What brings you here?" She asked as the three came up beside her.

"Well, we just haven't seen you around and wanted to visit." Natsu smiled widely at her, making her pale cheeks a bit red.

"I'm sorry, yeah, I guess I haven't seen you in a while, huh?" She gave another weak smile. "I've just been so busy with preparing the fleet and getting my army ready and my kingdom rebuilt..." She drifted off rubbing her face in frustration.

Silence filled the air as she had a tired and pained expression on and stared at the sunset once more.

"Lucy everyones really worried about you." Natsu blurted out quietly.

She turned to the three next to her with a confused look. "Huh? Why?" She asked oblivious to her condition.

"Lucy, you look horrible." Natsu said honestly. "Everytime we see you, which isn't that often, your look beat up and is always giving out orders, you seem really tired and you always seem sad."

"And when was the last time you ate?" Erza said a bit agitated.

Lucy stayed quiet for a moment and turned around with an unreadable expression.

"I have an apple." She said holding out a tiny green apple with one bite mark in it.

She gives a real smile at their shocked faces. "I'm sorry if I have been worrying everyone, its just I need to make sure everything is perfect for this raid. I don't want a lot of people getting hurt so I'm trying hard." Lucy sighed. "I can't help but blame myself for what happened to my kingdom, I am the Queen and I do take full responsibility. I promised the animals of my land I would protect them, I have already failed once, and now I'm making sure I don't do it again."

"But that doesn't mean you don't have to sleep and starve yourself." Grey tried to reason.

"I have an apple!" She whined shaking the apple in her hand at their faces.

"Okay, and when was the last time you've eaten before that apple?" Erza raised and eyebrow.

Lucy looked down in embarrassment. "Yesterday morning..." She mumbled.

"Please Lucy, just go sleep or something!" Natsu begged. "I miss the old you when you used to sing and dance around not giving a care in the world and smiling a lot!" He pouted.

Lucy giggled a bit, earning big smiles on the warriors faces. "Okay, okay. I will rest a bit but I'm not going to stop working."

"Deal. Just stop overworking yourself." Grey scolded crossing his arms.

Lucy pouted a bit, "I wasn't that bad."

"Yes you were." The three said in unison.

"Oh come on, so I didn't sleep as much and I had smaller meals. I just had a lot to do." Lucy denied as the four walked towards the big doors.

"Pssh, whatever. And just because you have a lot to do doesn't mean no one else can do it. Let us help." Natsu pleaded as they walked down the hallway.

"Alright, alright. I just assumed you guys didn't want to, it seems fun just to hang around and spar. I didn't want to ruin that for you." Lucy sighed as she lead the way back to the stairway to go out of the upper wing.

"We would do anything you ask, Queen Lucy." Erza teased as she bowed to Lucy.

"Thank you, my good servent." Lucy teased back, bowing to Erza.

The four made their way to Lucy's bedroom, after forcing her to get some sleep. Lucy changed into her usual nightgown in her bathroom and was begged into getting into bed. She sighed and pulled up her light green sheets up to her nose and glared at the three standing next to her bed.

"Happy?" Lucy muttered from under her blanket.

"Yes, now stay here while me and Grey go get some dinner for you. Natsu stay here and watch for her." Erza ordered as she dragged Grey out of the massive bedroom, leaving her and Natsu.

"So what have you guys been doing since I apparently have become distant?" Lucy mocked, removing the sheet from her face.

Natsu sat on the edge of her giant king bed and sighed. "Not much, really. We just trained a bit."

"Really? That's all you've done for what, the past week?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Pretty boring without you." He grinned at her making her cheeks feel hot.

She smiled back and turned her head to look at the canopy on the top of her bed. "I'm sorry, I worried you guys."

"Its no problem. As long as your okay now." Natsu said sitting cross-legged on her bed facing her.

"Hey, I meant to ask you about King Darien and all of that." Natsu remembered.

Lucy tsked and gave a harsh expression. "What about em?"

"Well you know how his kingdom is called the Land of Shadows? We were wondering if like his army or people were actually shadows." Natsu explained.

Lucy let out a soft laugh, making Natsu embarrassed. "Close."

Natsu looked at the soft look on her face, making his stomach knot up.

"So...is that a yes?" Natsu asked confused.

Lucy sat up from her bed and crawled over to sit in front of him. "Let me explain, what I know at least."

"Okay." Natsu said unnaturally eager to learn something new.

"King Darien claims to be the king of shadows, just because his kingdom is all dark and sad looking." Lucy joked. "For his army and civilians he has these evil dog things that we like to call Hell Hounds, there very powerful, about as much as my White Tigers. We believe them to be from the ground and have a misty black smoke that surrounds them, so in a way they sort of look like shadows."

"Cool. I mean that's bad.." Natsu said looking down.

Lucy giggled, "All other creatures he has are to be not nearly as powerful as mine, but those Hell Hounds can be a problem."

"Well, whatever the problem we'll be there to help out!" Natsu cheered. "Oh and c-"

Knocking on the door interuppted Natsu. "Its us, can we come in?"

"Why would you not?" Lucy questioned and they entered with a large plate of food.

"Sorry it took so long." Grey apologized as he walked in with Erza. "Hope we didn't interupt anything." He snickered, earning a glare from a blushing Natsu.

"Well, here's your food." Erza said handing Lucy her plate.

"Thanks guys!" She smiled widely and began to dig in.

Natsu got off the bed and stretched then joined Erza and Natsu.

"I found out about the Kings army." Natsu said.

"Really? I totally forgot about that. What did you find out?" Erza asked eagerly.

"Well, no shadows, just evil blood sucking hounds." Natsu joked rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm." Grey hummed uninterested and wondered around the bedroom. He looked at a few bookshelves then stopped at her desk which seemed to have a handwritten story by Lucy on it. Grey lifted it up to get a better view, but then almost dropped it when Lucy shrieked.

"NO!" Lucy yelled jumping off the bed and kicked Grey to the floor, catching her book and holding it protectivly to her chest.

"Ah! What the hell, Lucy!" Grey scolded as he fell to the floor.

"Haha! Grey just got kicked by Lucy!" Natsu teased as he and Erza came to see what was going on.

"Shut up Flame Brain!" Grey snapped as he stood up. "Why did you kick me?"

"Sorry, just don't read this book." Lucy blushed of embarrassment and gripped her book tighter.

"Did you write that book?" Erza asked looking at the stack of pages Lucy was holding. Lucy blushed harder.

"Maybe." She mumbled as she went back to her bed and set it carefully down next to her and began eating again.

"I didn't know you wrote, Lucy. Can we read your book?" Natsu asked with hopeful eyes.

"No." Lucy dead-panned and continued eating.

"B-but...why noot?" Natsu whined climbing on the bed in front of her and her plate.

"Because..." She didn't finish and was blushing.

"Come on, why did you write it if no one can read it?" Natsu begged.

"Because, its embarrassing." Lucy muttered.

"Embarrassing? What's it about?" Natsu asked reaching for it but soon regretted it when she slapped his hand away hard.

"Face it Natsu, we're never going to read it!" Erza laughed from across the room then made her way to the bed.

"Can you at least tell us what genre it is?" Erza asked leaning on the bedframe.

"...Romance." Lucy said softly.

"Ooo, a romance novel, eh?" Erza teased making Lucy blush hard.

"So I got kicked to the floor over a romance novel?" Grey tried to clarify, walking next to Erza.

Lucy stayed quiet and stuck a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth, finishing off the plate.

"Ill take this for you, my Queen." Erza joked again and took Lucy's empty plate away from her.

"You should get some sleep, its late." Grey suggested.

"I suppose..." Lucy yawned. "So."

Lucy crawled under her light green sheets and snuggled them up to her face.

"Well, we will be on our way, see ya Lucy." Erza said signaling Grey and Natsu to leave her be.

"Goodnight guys, thank you." She smiled as the three walked to her door.

"See you tomorrow, Lucy." Natsu grinned and closed her door.

The three stepped out and headed towards their own bedrooms.

"Sure you don't want to go sleep next to her?" Grey teased, receiving a punch in the shoulder by a blushing Natsu.

"Would you guys quit already." Natsu pouted.

"But its so obvious! And fun." Grey smiled.

"No its n-not! I-I mean there's nothing to be obvious about!" Natsu stuttered making Erza and Grey laugh.

"Just face it, Natsu-"

"Aright, alright Grey, I think we've tortured him enough. For today anyway." Erza laughed.

"Pssh, whatever." Natsu huffed, slamming his bedroom door to the two.

"He's gotta realize soon." Grey sighed.

"I know." Erza crossed her arms.

Natsu's door flew open with an annoyed Natsu in the doorway.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO REALIZE!" He yelled then slammed the door again.

"Forgot he could hear good." Erza said then broke out laughing with Grey.

"Well, I'm tired. See you tomorrow." Grey waved to Erza and they both fell asleep.


	11. Only One Weakness

Chapter 11:

As the days to the leaving of the fleet, Natsu, Grey, and Erza helped Lucy all they could. Two days before they set off, Lucy and the others were out in the training grounds, sparing and having fun. Lucy and Natsu watched as Grey and Erza dueled once again, all probably knowing that Erza will win.

"Who do you think will win?" Natsu asked Lucy who was amazed at their new type of weapons.

"I don't...know." She said to busy awing over their battle to look at Natsu who chuckled a bit at her facial expressions.

Erza and Grey clanked their swords together, glaring at one another.

"You know you have improved a lot since we came here. You might actually stand a chance." Erza smirked at him.

"Do be too quick to underestimate me." Grey smirked back and tried to strike her side but missed and just kicked her instead, making her stagger a bit backwards almost falling.

"Oooh..." Lucy said in amazement.

"Very good, Grey." Erza praised him.

Grey nodded and put his sword away and joined the three others.

"That was great! Do you guys need a towel or something?" Lucy offered.

"Sure, that'd be great." Erza smiled at her and saw Lucy take off inside the palace.

Natsu looked up to see the sky a bit grey and gloomy. "Think it will rain?"

Erza and Grey looked up to see the sky and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Looks like a big storm actually." Erza predicted.

"About time, I was beginning to wonder if it ever rained here or had bad weather." Grey joked and heard some thunder crash in the distance of the sea.

"Its moving in fast, though." Natsu observed, sort of nervous.

"It will be fine we ju-"

Erza was cut off by a massive thunder boom and giant lightning crash right on the cliff, scaring the living daylights out of everyone in the kingdom.

"Holy crap!" Natsu said out of breath and holding his heart to stop beating so fast.

Rain started to pelt down on the kingdom very hard. The three warriors got soaked immediately and had drips of water running of their noses and chins.

"We should get inside!" Erza said just as scared by the thunder and lightning as everyone else.

Just as the three started to move towards the palace they heard Loke shouting very loudly and desperatly for someone, but could hear because of the continuous thunder rolls and pouring rain.

The saw Loke soaking wet as well and a frightened and scared expression on his orange-furred face as he ran up to them.

"Where is the Queen?!" Loke yelled above the thunder claps and lightning strikes that surrounded them.

"Lucy? She's inside getting a towel!" Natsu yelled above everything to Loke. "What's wrong?"

"We need to find her! Now!" Loke screamed above the very loud thunder boom. He took off running towards the palace and the others followed.

The four ran inside and Loke looked all around him panicky.

"Loke what's going on? Why do you need Lucy?" Erza asked wringing her long red hair out.

"I'm sorry I need you all to split up and find the Queen. We must find her immediately." Loke said calming down a bit. "Please."

The three were confused but did as told. Erza said she would check the left wing of the palace and Grey said he would get the right wing. Loke agreed and took off with Natsu to check the upper wing with the bedrooms.

The two of them raced up the stairs in search of her, hearing large and very loud thunder booms from the outside with long strikes of lightning to follow.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Natsu asked as they ran side by side.

"The Queen is a very strong woman. She likes everything and believes there's always some good in what seems to be bad. She's practically fearless to anything." Loke said breathlessly as he ran, looking all around him. "But like every creature on this planet, she has only one physical fear, and she is scared to death of it. We usually don't have rain here a lot so she doesn't worry, but this storm hit us quickly. She fears-"

"Thunder." Natsu realized as they came into a confusing intersection of hallways.

"And lightning, especially not together. She freaks out massively when she hears it and usually hides somewhere she thinks is safe, but unfortunately for us that place differs from where she is when she heard it." Loke explained and stopped running as well. "Listen we need to split up here, please find her. If she goes through this storm long enough she WILL have a panic attack! Hurry!"

Loke took off on one side of the hallway leaving Natsu to the other side. Natsu figured her bedroom was around here somewhere and decided to check there first. He looked in all the doorways he passed, getting more frustrated and anxious to find her.

He finally managed to get to her bedroom and slammed the door open.

"Empty." Natsu whispered to himself.

He looked all around the room, checking under the bed, in all the corners, everywhere, but she wasn't there. He groaned in frustration and angst as he heard the thunder claps get louder and louder till they shook the entire palace. Just then after it being quiet for one second, he heard a very faint whimper of fear.

"Lucy?" He said quietly to himself.

"Lucy!" He yelled loudly in hopes she would answer.

Natsu heard the whimpers again as a loud thunder boom crashed down and shake the ground below them. He followed the whimpers and found himself in front of her bathroom door.

'How could I forget the bathroom!?' Natsu scolded himself then slammed open the door.

From his sight he saw it empty but the whimpers grew louder and louder. He walked inside and saw Lucy in a corner of the bathtub and the wall, eyes shut tightly, hugging her knees to her chest and pouring out tears. Then another loud blast of thunder erupted from the sky and made her clap her hands to her ears and cry harder.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled relieved that he finally found her. He slid down in front of her and tried to touch her arm for comfort, but she closed her eyes tighter and squirmed further in the corner out of his reach.

Another blast of thunder was heard and made Lucy cry out in pure horror and grab her head full of hair and grip it tightly.

"M-make it stop!" She whimpered with her eyes still shut together.

"Lucy! Look at me!" Natsu said taking her hand from her hair and holding it tightly.

Lucy opened her eyes on her tear-stained face, and stared at Natsu. She felt more and more tears fall down as she looked at him, feeling relieved she wasn't alone anymore.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu said worried.

Lucy cried harder and hugged Natsu tightly, never wanting to leave. Natsu felt her tears soak up his shirt and her grip tighten on his chest.

"Please don't leave..." She cried harder into his chest.

Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her protectively in his arms.

"I won't Lucy." Natsu reassured her.

As more thunder booms and lightning strikes happened Natsu felt her grip on him almost hurt, but endured it for her. Lucy screamed and cried every time she heard something and surprised Natsu by not passing out yet.

They both sat there in the corner of her bathroom, hugging each other until Loke, Grey, and Erza finally managed to find them.

The three of ran to the opened bathroom door and saw Natsu on the ground holding a screaming and crying Lucy in his arms with a concerned and 'desperate for help' expression on his face.

"My Queen!" Loke yelled in relief at someone finding her.

The three ran in and sat down next to Natsu.

Another loud clap of thunder shook the palace, making Lucy scream and wrap her arms around Natsu's chest tightly. Natsu comforted her and rubbed her back. He looked to the three next to them and mouthed 'what do I do?' at them.

Loke stepped closer and put his big paw on Lucy's shoulder. She looked up from Natsu's chest hesitantly and saw the others sitting there with concern all over their faces.

"L-Loke?" She said quietly with tears falling down her face but then shrieked and ducked her head back into Natsu's chest when she heard a lightning strike. Natsu could feel her shake uncontrollably with fear.

"Lucy, you will be okay." Erza said trying to reassure her. "How long do these thunderstorms last?!"

"It should be ending soon." Loke said.

"We'll stay here with you, Lucy." Grey smiled at her.

Ad that's what they did, for the next half hour the three of them sat close to Natsu and Lucy and waited for the storm to pass. They could barely stand the horrible screams Lucy made and was really depressing seeing her crying and clinging on to Natsu so scared.

After a brief silence of neither talking nor thundering, Grey finally spoke up. "Is it over?"

All of them except Lucy, who still had her head deep into Natsu's chest, looked towards her small bathroom window to see no more rain or dark clouds.

"I think so..." Erza said getting up off the floor and peering through the window. "Yeah, the sky is blue now! It even has a faint rainbow."

Loke and Grey stood up and looked at Natsu who was locked in his position with Lucy.

"Lucy?" Natsu said softly to her. "It's over."

Lucy shook her head no, not daring to break away from him. Her grip tighten on his shirt and he sighed in frustration. He looked up to see a smiling Grey and Erza and blushed a bit.

"Lucy, its okay now. There's no more thunder." Natsu reassured her. Lucy slowly lifted up her head from his arms and cracked open each red and puffy eye.

She sniffed her runny nose and looked around her to see smiling faces of her friends and a clear blue sky out her window. Her hands shaked at the thought of thunder happening now.

"You okay?" Natsu asked looking to her red tear-stained face and soaking wet hair in her face.

She turned towards his face which was right in front of her and had a confused and scared look on her. "I-is it over?" She whimpered.

Natsu smiled at her and nodded. "Come on. Let's get up."

Natsu let her out of his arms and stood up, ready to help her. He took her shaking hand and tried to support her but her legs were shaking like crazy also and fell to the ground.

"I-I can't..." She whispered with a raspy voice which she probably lost because of screaming so much.

"Come on." Natsu said as he bent down and put her arm around his neck to support her. He stood up along with her shaky legs and took a small step.

Erza sighed and rubbed her face. "Glad that stupid storm is over."

Erza walked by Lucy's other side as she could barely. Lucy was still a bit scared and her legs proved that, not too mention she's been sitting on them for hours so they were asleep too. She only took another small step with Natsu before she collapsed, letting her legs give away.

Another long streak of tears fell down her face as she was only being held up by her arm around Natsu.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy cried again.

Natsu saw she had no more strength in her legs and picked her up (bridal style) and smiled at her reassuringly.

The five of them finally exited the bathroom and stretched once they were out of there.

"You should put her to bed, I bet she's exhausted from all of that crying." Loke suggested as he watched Natsu readjust his grip on her.

"I'm sorry, everyone. You had to stick with me through all of that..." Lucy apologized feeling some leftover tears fall.

"We wouldn't just leave you alone, Lucy." Grey said crossing his arms.

"I'm would gladly stay with you during anything that would scare you, my Queen, and I'm sure the others would too." Loke said in a sweet tone.

Natsu felt her arms tighten around his neck, causing him to blush a bit.

"Thank you all for helping me." Lucy said quietly, careful not to strain her voice any more.

"You're welcome, Lucy." Natsu smiled at her and laid her gently on her bed, leaning over her protectively.

Natsu came eye to eye with Lucy close to his face and felt his cheeks grow hot. He quickly turned away from her stare and stood up quickly. "I'm glad your alright now."

Lucy leaned back onto her pillow and wiped away old tears that were left on her red face and blood-stained eyes, she suddenly realized how truly tired she was. "Thanks.." She drifted off into sleep.

The four sighed in exhaustion as well and watched Lucy sleep peacefully. "Well, then." Erza said. "What time is it?"

"15 past 6" Loke answered and erza nodded.

Natsu rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Why is she so afraid of thunder?"

"No one is exactly sure, but we think it has something to do with her past. All that we know is that it probably causes some bad memories to reappear in her mind, we suspect it was thunder storming when...'it' happened." Loke emphasized 'it'.

"What's 'it'?" Grey asked.

"When she was young, her mother was murdered by one of King Darien's Hell Hounds to protect her. They were walking in the forest in a thunderstorm and they were attacked. Lucy managed to escape and since then her father blamed her for his wife's death and treated her coldly until he commit suicide." Loke said in a depressing tone.

"We found her one day in our land cold, shivering and starving. It seems she had nowhere to go so we took her in and made her our Queen." Loke explained. "Despite how cruel fully her life has been to her, she still wakes up with a smile and dances around. She can brighten anyone's day and is the kindest person we've ever known, and that is why we would gladly risk our lives for her."

"Wow..." Grey said still trying to process things.

"I would've never guessed she had been through so much." Erza said as her pitied eyes watched Lucy sleep soundly.

"Don't worry, though. She has learned to accept it and move on, but I trust you won't bring it up to her." Loke said.

"We won't, unless she wants too." Natsu reassured him.

The four left Lucy to sleep and ate dinner together.

"Wasn't it cute how Lucy held onto Natsu like that?" Erza whispered to Grey, sitting at the dinner table. Grey laughed at her teasing.

"I agree." He whispered back, making Erza smile wide.

"What's so funny?" Natsu questioned them smiling.

"Oh, nothing." Erza sighed as she played with the food on her plate with a smirk.

"Tell me." Natsu demanded.

"I don't think you would want to know." Grey assured Natsu.

"Hmmph." Natsu huffed at their answers.

Natsu watched Erza and Grey whisper things quietly so he couldn't hear, and saw them laugh and smile. It irked him being the only one not knowing. "WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT!?" He yelled at the two of them.

The two burst out laughing at Natsu's rage which made him angrier.

"We're...sorry...Natsu!" Erza could barely say in between laughs.

She finally calmed down and giggled a bit. "We just thought it was...cute."

Grey hid his face from laughing too hard and Natsu's expression changed to a confused stern one. "What's cute?"

"Lucy." Grey joked seductively and got a playful shove from Erza as Natsu blushed.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Natsu retreated with his face burning.

Erza smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Hey Grey..."

"Hmm?" He answered.

"How are we going to get back to Earthland after this?" Erza asked remembering the conditions they were in.

Grey sighed and stood up to stretch his arms. "I'm sure Lucy knows, but I'm gonna go get some rest. See you tomorrow." Grey said and waved off Erza.

Erza sat alone at the table and watched her drink move up and down the edges of her cup as she tilted it back and forth. She thought deeply at what would come in the next two days.

'Just how strong is this King?' She thought nervously. 'Can we defeat him?'

Erza sat there till the late ends of the night, thinking about how all of this would turn out. She sighed and left the empty dining hall, deciding on the thought that she just has to hope the best, and then it will surely come.


	12. Is It Right?

Chapter 12:

Two days later, Queen Lucy has finished her preparations for the fleet and was set to take off. She stood there on the shore-line staring at the massive boat that would take her to the King.

She had decided to leave some of her warriors here just in case he attacks again, but bringing her strongest and most trustworthy ones, she felt confident on what this attack would bring her creatures.

It was sunrise, she was watching the big orange sun come into view over the vast seas she would soon be riding on.

"Well Highness, I hope you do your best out there." Loke said strolling along the beach to her side.

"I just hope no one gets hurt." Lucy said with nervousness in her eyes.

"Everyone here is prepared to give their life for their kingdom and you. But put faith in them, with the Tigers and the rest of our army by your side, there's nothing we can't do." Loke said wisely.

"You're right. We'll defentatly win this." Lucy said feeling confident again. "We've all trained for too long to lose, much less give up."

Loke chuckled at her bravery. "Are you sure you don't want me to come? Its very nerve-wracking not knowing if your safe or not."

"None of us will be safe if I don't do something. So yes, I need you here to rule the kingdom while I am away and protect it." Lucy said looking away from the sunset towards Loke.

"As you wish, my Queen." He sighed looking back to her. Lucy bent down with tears in her eyes and hugged the lion.

"I'm scared, Loke. What if I mess up and get someone hurt or killed?" She whimpered into his soft orange fur.

"It's okay. I believe you will win this war and make peace throughout the land." Loke said putting his giant paw on her back. "Don't forget, we now have three warriors by our side now."

Lucy felt tears fall and grip onto Loke's fur tighter. "But what if they get hurt! They just came here because they were lost and now I'm practically making them fight in a war for me! I-I..." Lucy was cut off by her sobs.

Loke pulled away from her and looked into her red eyes as tears fell. "They had a choice to stay by your side and that's what they have chosen. You are forcing nothing and is purely by their will. They wish to help you and fight for our kingdom, do not forget that."

Lucy sat on her legs and wiped her tears away and sighed. "Okay. Thank you, Loke." She stood up and stroked his mane. "I should get ready."

"Yes. You will be departing soon." Loke agreed. The two left the beach and headed back to the palace.

* * *

"Well, we all ready?" Natsu said a bit nervous as he walked up to Erza and Grey. The three stood in the main hall of the palace where Lucy's army was preparing before takeoff.

"I believe so." Erza said adjusting her armor on her chest.

"Where's Lucy?" Grey asked looking around the crowded room of animals.

"She is getting ready and will be down soon." Loke said appearing from the crowd of cheetahs that were discussing matters of battling.

"Great." Erza said. "So basically we'll just be fighting blood-thirsty hounds? Nothing else?"

Loke sighed at sat on his hind legs. "Not really. Hell Hounds are the Kings strongest warriors, similar to our White Tigers but he also has other creatures. None with strength comparing to our own though." He explained.

"We should aim for them, then." Grey suggested. "Since they're the most dangerous."

"Right. And another question." Natsu asked Loke.

"Yes?"

"What will Lucy be doing during all of this?" Natsu asked. "Will she be fighting with the rest of us?"

"No, The Queen plans to fight the King. She wants to end this herself and wants no animals in the way. She knows of his strength and it is very powerful." Loke said to the three.

"Alone?" The warriors said in unison.

"No, no, no. She can't fight him alone!" Natsu denied.

"Yeah! We'll help her." Grey reassured everyone.

"As much as I would like that reassurance, that decision is up to her." Loke said standing up. "Here she comes."

The room of rowdy animals went quiet as Lucy walked down the grand stairwell. She had her blonde hair up in a high ponytail with bangs falling down to her face and had on one of Erza's chest plates but with Fairy Tail's insignia engraved on the back. She had on her usual ivy skirt and had a long wooden staff in her hand with her insignia in a circle on the top. We saw she was still barefoot, besides her flower anklets as she walked down till halfway down the staircase.

"If everyone is ready to depart, let's move to the docks." She said loudly for everyone to hear. "The rest of the kingdom is awaiting us."

With that, all the animals in the palace made their way to the beach, where they met a large number of baby birds, wolf pups, and bear, cheetah, and tiger cubs along with some of their parents if they weren't in the army. About 5 to 6 ships were swaying anchored back and forth in the waters with Aquarius' fleet watching as Lucy stood up in front of the giant crowd. She gripped her staff tightly and had a serious expression on as she prepared to talk.

"I thank you all for coming here. On this fateful day, my fleet will depart and set sail for the Land of Shadows. Once there, my army will fight the King's forces as I will fight the creature myself." Lucy declared to the animals before her.

"She's forgetting we're helping her." Natsu joked to Erza and Grey as they watched her speak.

"Or she just doesn't want us too." Grey shrugged his arms.

"It's not like she has a choice." Erza said in a obvious tone. "We're helping her whether she likes it or not."

The three laughed quietly to themselves and tuned back into Lucy's speech.

"I would now like to acknowledge the brave warriors that I will be taking on my fleet." She began. "For the group to be taking on the Kings most dangerous forces, The White Tigers."

Cheering was heard as the large group of tigers separated themselves from the crowd and sat next to her on the deck. She gave a smile and a light nod to Artmeis who was in the front.

"For Ariel attacks on the army, The Vultures!" Lucy yelled. The group of vultures that were sitting in a nearby tree flew over Lucy and sat in front of her.

"Now for my fastest group, The Cheetahs!" Lucy yelled and watched as the large group of spotted cheetahs ran up and sat next to the tigers.

"Next, The Brown Wolves!" Lucy cheered as they came from the crowd and sat on the other side of her.

"Lastly, I call the Black Bears!" Lucy bellowed. The group of bears slowly made their way up to the docks and sat next to the wolves.

"And to help ensure our saftey as we pass through the seas, I would like to thank Aquarius and her fleet!" Lucy yelled and pointed to a group of blue-tailed mermaids holding large vases.

"Whatever Brat!" Aquarius snapped and Lucy giggled.

"We will be leaving in a half hour. Please say your farewells meanwhile." Lucy announced and left the docks as babies of all species ran towards the army.

Lucy felt a pang of guilt as she saw mothers and fathers say goodbye to their children and spouses. She felt teary-eyed thinking that that may be the last time they see their family.

'I feel so awful, tearing apart families like this.' Lucy thought lowering her head.

"Lucy?" Natsu said as the three warriors came up behind her.

Lucy blinked back the oncoming tears and turned around with the best smile she could manage, which wasn't good.

"Hi. Glad to see you made it." Lucy said blinking back her tears as she pictured them being hurt.

"You okay?" Erza asked coming forward.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine." Lucy waved her hand and gave a weak smile again.

"You're lying." Grey dead-panned making Lucy lose her fake smile.

The three came up with stern, yet concerned expressions on.

"What's bothering you. Is it the army?" Erza asked sweetly.

"Its nothing you should worry about. Everything's fine with the preparations." Lucy said reassuringly and then turned back to the worried faces of the infants.

Lucy felt more guilt wash over her and turn her head downward and grip her staff tightly. "Is this right?"

The three were confused by her question. They saw Lucy hang her head as she looked at the animals saying their farewells.

"What do you mean?" Grey asked.

"What I'm doing. Is it right for me to separate families like this?" Lucy blinked back more tears as she lifted her head to them.

The three didn't know how to reply to her question.

"Lucy...you have to do this to save more animals. If you didn't, more would be hurt than usual." Natsu tried to explain.

"But what about their children!" Lucy almost yelled pointing to the sad and worried cubs and pups that were holding onto their mothers and fathers. She felt tears stream down her face. "What if that's the last time they see their parents! No child should have a life without their parents!"

The three were taken aback by her shouting and crying. They remembered what Loke said about her being an orphan when she said the last line.

"It's not right..." Lucy cried and turned away from them. She put a hand to her forehead to brush out her bangs and stop her headache.

"Lucy. You cannot ensure the safety of everyone departing, but you have us by your side to help out." Erza said making Lucy look back to them. "We'll be fighting too, so there's no need to worry."

"But what if you all get hurt too! Why are you even helping?" Lucy yelled. "I promise you all when I brought you here you would be safe but you're not! I lied to you and I didn't even know it!"

"Lu-"

"No! I couldn't even _live_ with myself if you guys got hurt too! It's all my fault! You were just lost in a forest and now you're risking your lives for a kingdom you don't even belong too!" Lucy yelled with tears falling out of her eye one after another. "I should just go alone..."

Natsu felt anger burn through his veins when he heard her speak. He came up to Lucy's dropped head and lifted it forceful to look him in his eyes. "You are NOT going alone. Everyone here is willing to fight for your country so don't you ever think the three of us wouldn't also." Natsu scoffed as he looked in her eyes with anger. Lucy felt scared but also a little comforted by him.

"But...what if you get hurt...or worse?" Lucy whispered weakly to him as she stared into his deep black eyes.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Natsu said then backed off a little from her, feeling the anger disappear. "For my best friend."

Natsu stepped back by Grey and Erza.

"We're always by your side, Lucy." Grey smirked at her. "I hope the feelings mutual."

Lucy smiled and wiped away her tears. She ran up and hugged Grey. "Of course!"

She ran up to Erza and hugged her, hearing their armor clank together. "I'm glad I met you, Lucy. I like to see you as my little sister." Erza smiled warmly at her.

"Sister...that's great!" Lucy smiled widely at the thought of having a sister.

Lucy ran over and threw her arms around Natsu's neck, both feeling their cheeks grow hot.

"Thank you." Lucy whispered to him as he returned the hug and put his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome, Lucy. Oh and by the way we're helping you fight Darien." Natsu said simply still hugging her. She pulled away and stared deeply into his eyes.

"No you're not."

"Yes we are." Erza said walking up to them with Grey next to her.

"We want to help you. So we'll fight with the army for a while, then help you." Natsu said smiling at her.

"I-I couldn't let you do that..." Lucy denied.

"Well, we're doing it whether you like it or not so." Grey shrugged.

Lucy sighed and turned her head back to Natsu. "Thanks then."

Now realizing Lucy still had her arms around Natsu's neck, and his around her waist, they heard snickering and quickly pulled away, blushing madly.

"W-Well..." Lucy stuttered trying to hide her blush. "I suppose it's time to leave."

"Y-yeah." Natsu agreed turning his head away.

Lucy ran to the docks to announce their departure and the three walked to join the crowd.

Grey walked ahead and slapped Natsu on the back with a smile. "Good job, eh?" Then ran into the crowd, leaving a crimson red Natsu and a giggling Erza.


	13. Cheater!

Chapter 13:

Lucy announced their departure and got everyone divided equally on the ships. Lucy, of course being on the leader ship along with the warriors and Artemis, navigated through the seas to find the best route.

"It will take at least two days before we arrive." Lucy said to her ship and the messenger vultures. "Once there we will try to sneak up on the Kings army and take them out. Until then, rest well and be prepared."

Lucy let everyone get back to their normal activities and joined Natsu, Grey, and Erza sitting on the upper deck.

"Hi guys." She smiled at them but then noticed Natsu. "Natsu? You alright?"

Natsu looked green and was hanging over the side of the ship, catching weird glances from the mermaids swimming alongside from his gurgling.

"He has motion sickness." Grey explained with an annoyed expression.

"Can your magic fix that?" Erza asked as she rubbed his back.

"I don't think so..." Lucy thought. "I've never tried it."

"Give it a shot." Grey suggested with a devious grin.

Natsu moaned when Erza pulled him back on the ship and laid him on the floor. The three surrounded him on the ground.

"He looks awful." Lucy made a slightly disgusted expression.

"You should see him on a horse. It's hilarious." Grey laughed earning a punch by Erza.

"Okay, let's see here." Lucy thought out loud. "Let's try the stomach, if that doesn't work I'll try his head."

Erza lifted Natsu's shirt to reveal tan muscles underneath it. Lucy felt her cheeks burn up and stomach fill with butterflies.

"T-Thanks..." Lucy stuttered quietly, making Grey and Erza notice her flushed face and smiling.

Lucy swayed her finger back and forth, letting her insignia appear in this air then laying her hand on his abs above his stomach. Lucy felt cheeks grew redder and stomach knot up.

"O-Okay..." Lucy said softly turning her head to look at Natsu to see if he's better.

"He looks better than before." Erza noted. His face wasn't green anymore, but just a lifeless pale and he wasn't making gurgling noises anymore.

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned.

"Let's try his head. Maybe if he calms it down he can get over it." Grey suggested.

The three shifted to Natsu's head and Lucy placed it in her lap and heard Natsu sigh in slight relief, making Grey and Erza laugh a bit. Lucy moved Natsu's pink messy hair out of his forehead gently, making him sigh again. Lucy blushed and started swaying her finger, then placing her hand on his head. The tree saw some life come into Natsu's pale face and saw him slowly crack open his eyes.

"Hey." Lucy giggled as she saw him upside from her lap. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, lots. Still a bit uneasy, but great." He smiled to her upside face.

"Too bad." Grey joked.

"Shut up." Natsu sighed to Grey, not even looking towards him.

"Make me." Grey snapped.

"I will!" Natsu shot back, giving a nasty glare to Grey.

"Are you guys fighting?" Erza seethed through her teeth.

"No ma'me!" They both said in unison, making Lucy giggle.

Erza and Grey stood up and stretched their backs.

"Want to stand up?" Lucy asked Natsu from her lap.

"I think its better if I lay down..." Natsu said blushing a bit and looking away.

"Okay." Lucy smiled at him and repositioned themselves so she could lean on the wall and him laying sideways on her lap.

"Let's us know if you need anything." Erza smirked at the two and dragged Grey away from their sight.

"So, motion sickness huh?" Lucy tried to make conversation.

"Yeah. I hate anything that moves, really. I can't ride horses or boats or anything." Natsu explained looking up to her pretty face, feeling his heart tingle.

"Horses?" Lucy asked unknown of them.

"Oh, I guess you don't have them here, huh?" Natsu guessed.

"Not that I know of." Lucy shook her head.

"They're really big and tall animals that you can ride on for greater speed or to help carrying things." Natsu explained.

"Hmm!" Lucy smiled. "I'm sure they have great stories of all the places they've been!"

"They don't talk where I'm from. No animals talk." Natsu sighed.

"Oh, that sucks. Must be boring, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't communicate with my animals..." Lucy pursed her lips in thought.

"Yeah, it gets boring at times, but we have humans to talk to." Natsu said.

"Humans...are there a lot of them?" Lucy asked innocently.

Natsu laughed at her and made her pout. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Natsu shook his head. "Humans on my world dominate it. Like top of the food chain sort of."

"Dominate? You guys don't hurt animals do you?" Lucy asked with a worried expression.

Natsu fidgeted on her question. Of course HE didn't but, we do eat a lot of them and use the others for our own personal use.

"Um...we try not too..." Natsu gave a awkward smile at the serious face glaring down at him.

"You either do or don't." She dead-panned.

"In all honesty, we eat most of them, but besides that we treat them great!" Natsu said quickly, but still saw Lucy drop her mouth in shock.

"You _eat_ them?!" She said weakly.

"Well! What else are we supposed to eat?" Natsu tried to deny.

"Plants! Vegetables! Fruit!" She listed off suggestions besides meat.

"Not living animals! That's disgusting!"

"Don't yell at me! I didn't kill the first animal then suggest we eat it! It's just how it works there." Natsu reasoned and Lucy huffed. "We have vegetarians too. And we only kill two species! Not including fish."

"Fish too?!" Lucy gaped.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu apologized making her sigh and flick his head.

"Whatever." Lucy muttered looking up to the sunset before them.

Natsu followed her gaze to the sunset and sighed. "It's pretty."

"Yeah." Lucy agreed and started stroking Natsu's hair, making him drowsy.

Lucy watched the sun slowly disappear from the sky and saw Natsu drift off to sleep. She picked him up carefully and put him over her shoulder. She went to the main deck and told all the roaming animals to come to sleep below with her. There, she saw Erza and Grey sleeping in a room and quietly put Natsu with them to sleep peacefully, then slept next to Artemis in the other sleeping courters.

Lucy laid her head on Artemis' soft fur on his torso and wrapped her arm around his furry black and white ones. "Feeling okay, my Queen?" Artemis asked quietly.

"Yeah. I just don't want to let you go." Lucy whispered.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry." Artemis reassured her. "Now get some sleep."

"Mmhm." Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. She really hoped for the best, but the nervousness in her stomach just wouldn't go away.

* * *

Natsu awoke in a small room, hearing the light pattering of rain beat down from above. He felt a bit more uneasy than before.

'Must be wearing off..." He thought looking around him. He saw Erza curled up in a blanket by the door and Grey sleeping with his shirt off across the room.

Natsu felt his head pound and sat up. He heard feet from above him run back and forth quickly as he heard rain fall, but no thunder yet.

'Its raining. I should check on Lucy.' Natsu thought managing to stand up unsteadily. Then he heard Erza moan and slowly crack open her eyes. "N...Natsu?" She groaned.

"Awake Erza?" Natsu asked slowly making his way towards her.

"Now I am." She yawned and stood up. "Where's Lucy? I thought she was with you."

"I just woke up here. She must've put me here last night." Natsu guessed.

Erza stayed quiet and listening to the rushing feet above her. "It's raining. Is Lucy okay?"

"I don't know. We should check on deck." Natsu suggested then grew a devious grin. "Let's wake up Grey though."

Erza raised an eyebrow at Natsu and followed him across the room to Grey. Natsu stood over his sleeping figure and crouched down.

"HEY ICE FREAK! GET UP!" Natsu screamed right in his ear.

"AHHH!" Grey shouted sitting up right away. "W-what?"

Natsu laughed loudly and Erza tried to contain her giggle. Grey glared at Natsu and punched him hard in his arm.

"What do you want?" Grey snapped at the two.

"We're going to check up deck to see what's going on." Erza explained. "We just wanted to wake you up."

Grey huffed and stood up. "Well, I'm up."

"Good. Now put on your shirt Stripper and let's go. This magic is wearing off." Natsu said and headed towards the door to the stairway.

Grey growled at Natsu and grabbed his shirt that was next to him and followed him quickly out the door, along with Erza.

The three opened their door and saw their feet deep in a freezing pool of water as it ran down the staircase. They heard shouts from Lucy above and metal clanking together loudly. They ran up the slippery stairs onto a soaked deck with animals trying to manage the sails and keep on course from the rain. Then they saw Lucy and Artemis trying to steer the ship, but Lucy was shaking a bit, probably from the rain.

"Lucy?!" Grey exclaimed, surprised to see her in the rain. He threw on his shirt and felt it get soaked.

The three ran up to her and Artemis, feeling themselves get wet.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked worried.

"What? I have to steer the ship!" She yelled over the rain.

"I thought you hated rain!" Erza yelled.

"No!" Lucy laughed a bit. "I hate thunder! But so far it hasn't! Yet!"

"Bu-"

"I'll be fine! I have to help out my animals anyways!" Lucy cut off Erza. "I have no time to be scared!"

Just then the three heard a shriek of pain and turned their heads to see a cheetah try to manage a sail but what thrown off the ship into the icy waters.

"No!" Lucy screamed and ran down a floor.

The four left saw Lucy take off her chest plate, leaving a small top and dive into the waters after the cheetah. They ran to the side of the boat and saw her carrying the cheetah, but seemed to be unconscious. She climbed up the ladder on the side of the boat and lay down the cheetah and started pushing on it's lungs for CPR.

Artemis ran over and started helping her push down on its chest.

"Come on!" Lucy screamed.

Then the cheetah coughed up a large amount of water and rolled over onto its feet.

"Are you okay, Levy? Levy!" Lucy yelled putting a hand on her back.

Levy turned around with a confused look. "W-wha? Did you save me?"

"Yes, I'm glad you're alright." Lucy sighed smiling.

"I'm sorry! Thank you so much!" Levy said.

Natsu and Grey felt their cheeks burn hot despite the cold rain. Underneath Lucy's chest plate she only had on a tight ivy top that reached under her belly button and had thin straps. It was very low-cut showing a large amount of bosom, but she didn't seem to notice.

"We should keep moving. I don't want to lose sight of a ship." Lucy told Artemis.

"Yes." Artemis said than ran off somewhere.

Lucy turned to the three warriors and saw two of them look down or behind her with red cheeks which were very noticeable even in the cold rain. "Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"I-it's nothing…" Natsu stuttered while blushing.

"Okay. I need you guys to man the sails for me. Can you do that?" She yelled as the rain soaked her shirt.

"Yes." Erza nodded.

"Thank you! I'll be up top!" Lucy smiled and ran to meet Artemis.

Erza glared at the two fidgeting men as they stared at Lucy who ran away. She grabbed them by the back of their necks and made them crouch to the floor as she drug them away. "QUIT STARING AND HELP."

"Yes, ma'me…" They both said in pain.

* * *

Being a Navy Chief, Grey knew how to man a sail and keep it safe, but on the other hand, Natsu's sickness was slowly coming back to normal and was barely conscious on the soaking and slippery deck. Erza heard a low rumble of thunder in the distance and looked around in the light rain to see Lucy gripping onto the steering wheel tightly and shutting her eyes. She breathed in and out deeply and shot them open, calling for a messenger vulture.

'I'm glad she's not so scared anymore.' Erza thought and went back to helping Grey.

After the thunder and lightning coming in, Lucy finally gave in to her fear and fell to her knee's to block out the sounds. Grey and Artemis ran over to help her but she told them to not worry about her and she would be fine. "Go inside with Natsu!" Artemis yelled over the heavier rain. "We can take care of the ship!"

"No!" Lucy yelled back. "I can't just leave you all out here doing work while I'm inside!"

"You're not leaving us if we insist!" Artemis yelled.

Lucy looked up at Artemis and Grey and felt rain hit all over her face. She was sure they couldn't tell, but she was crying from the thunder. "What's wrong with Natsu?"

"Your magic is wearing off!" Grey yelled and pointed to a laying Natsu on the deck.

"I-I'll bring him back!" Lucy yelled and tried standing up.

Her legs were wobbly, but she managed to get to Natsu and sling his limp arm over her shoulder.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu said weakly.

"Come on, I'm taking you under deck!" Lucy had to yell as the rain poured harder.

Her legs moved unsteadily as she heard the low rumble of thunder get closer, but she got him to the stairway. She took him down to the room she put him in before and laid there, feeling the relief of being out of the rain.

She crawled up by the motionless Natsu and studied his condition. "How are you feeling? Is it like when you came on the ship at first?"

Natsu shook his head slightly. "A bit better than that."

'Im going to have to see his body again, aren't I?' Lucy thought to herself and bit her lip.

"Let me try it again." Lucy said and decided to see if helping his head would do it.

She lifted up his head and placed it in her lap and began drawing her magic on his forehead. He sighed in slight relief after she was done.

"Any better?" Lucy asked him.

He opened his eyes and looked right at her, making her blush. "Yeah, can you do my stomach too?"

Lucy groaned internally. "O-Of course."

She placed his head back on the floor gently and scooted to his chest. She bit part of her lip and lifted his shirt to reveal his soaking wet abs. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies and cheeks grow hot.

"Everything alright?" Natsu lifted his head off the ground to glance at her then drop it.

'You're staring.'

"O-Oh! Yeah, just fine!" Lucy laughed awkwardly.

She began her spell and placed her hand on his muscled stomach. She felt her face almost burst with flames, but didn't want to move her hand. Natsu sighed in greater relief.

"I feel great." Natsu said. "Thanks, Lucy."

Lucy let her hand drag off his body and onto the cold wooden floor. "N-No problem."

'Why am I freaking out over such non-sense?' Lucy questioned herself.

Natsu sat up and smiled at his relief as his shirt fell back over his body. He looked at Lucy then turned away blushing.

"What?" Lucy asked as he wouldn't look at her.

Natsu started taking off his shirt, making Lucy almost choke on air and flush greatly. The pulled it over his head and held it out to her. "Here..."

"W-What are y-you doing?" Lucy stuttered, trying not to stare at him.

"Giving you my shirt." Natsu said sweetly.

"I have one." Lucy pointed to her small ivy shirt.

Natsu blushed and looked to the side. "Well...it doesn't cover much..."

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. 'Whats the big deal? No one in my kingdom ever had a problem with me in this shirt.'

"Loke or Artemis or anyone doesn't mind. What's so big about it?" Lucy asked.

'Oh right. She's the only human in her kingdom, she could walk around naked and no one would care.' Natsu remembered.

"In our world...girls cover up their chests..." Natsu didn't want to explain it to her.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and took his shirt. "That seems stupid."

She put on his wet shirt and adjusted it to fit properly, even though it was much to big on her. "Better?"

"Y-Yeah..." Natsu sighed.

"But now you don't have a shirt..." Lucy blushed looking at him being completely shirtless.

"It's fine." Natsu gave a crooked smile at her. "I don't get cold easily."

"Why's that?" Lucy asked.

"Something with the way I was born." Natsu shrugged. "I tend to have a higher temperature than normal people, so I don't get cold easily."

"Sounds neat." Lucy smiled. "I would like to have you with me in case I get cold."

"Thanks." Natsu laughed. "What are the others doing?"

"Just caring for the ship. They kicked me out because it was thundering and were worried. I haven't heard any more in a while though..." Lucy said.

"Well, Grey is a Navy Captain or something. If anyone were to take care of your ship its him." Natsu sighed.

"Ah, I forgot that!" Lucy snapped her fingers. "No wonder he's so good at manning the sail and everything."

"Total Ice Freak." Natsu sighed.

"Ice?" Lucy questioned.

"He likes riding boats in icy rivers because he thinks its challenging. He does it all the time." Natsu waved his hand in uninterested.

"Are all humans this...weird?" Lucy tried to not offend him.

"Nope, just us." Natsu laughed and made a goofy grin at her, letting her laugh too.

"I'll be right back." Lucy stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked, not wanting her to leave.

"To check on my animals, I'll be back in a flash." Lucy winked, making Natsu blush and left the room.

Natsu sat cross-legged and tried to contain his red face. 'She winked at me.'

Natsu found a smile appearing on his face and heard the door open.

"Their all okay." Lucy informed. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure."

"No problem." Natsu smiled.

"Here." Lucy held out a stack of blankets. "I got some of these from the closet across the hall. I forgot to give them to you last night."

"Thanks." Natsu took the stack. Lucy sat down in front of him and sighed. "Oh, but I forgot. You don't _get_ cold." She teased.

"That's right." Natsu said, throwing the stack at her.

She fell over on her back from the impact and giggled. "Meanie."

Natsu laughed loudly at her as she sat up, but got hit with some stray blankets too. "Ow, Lucy."

She laughed a bit and laid down on her back, staring at the ceiling. "I wish I could do something."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked scooting closer to her.

"On my ship. I'm practically useless when it's thundering, but so far I haven't heard any. Either way Artemis would make me stay down here." Lucy sighed and turned to Natsu. "But I'm glad you're here to keep my company."

Natsu felt his cheeks grow hot. "Thanks, I like hanging out with you."

Lucy smiled at him and looked back to the ceiling. "You don't have to be here you know. I'm sure Erza and Grey would like you around."

"No it's okay, I wouldn't leave you alone to be bored to death." Natsu grinned sheepishly.

Lucy sat up and blushed while smiling at him. "Thanks."

Silence filled the air until Lucy sighed loudly. "So what do you wanna do? There's not much on this ship..."

"Well, let's play a game." Natsu suggested and scooted closer to her.

"What game?" Lucy asked.

"Here." Natsu said and held out a stack of cards from his pocket.

Lucy took the cards curiously and studied them closely. "What are they?"

"Playing cards. We use them to play different type of games." Natsu explained taking them back to shuffle.

"Like what?" Lucy asked.

"Solitare, Slap Jack, Poker...a lot of things." Natsu went on.

"Poker sounds interesting." Lucy noted. "Teach me?"

"Well, its more of a multiplayer game, but okay." Natsu shrugged.

Natsu taught Lucy how to play poker, showing her royal flushes, straights, and how to gamble.

"Alright, and that's everything." Natsu slapped the cards on the floor.

"Let's play." Lucy said.

"It's more for three or four people..." Natsu drifted off.

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms, but then sighed. "Yeah, and I guess Erza and Grey are busy."

"We can still try though." Natsu said trying to cheer her up.

Lucy smiled wide and snatched the cards off the ground. "Going to gamble?"

"What do you have?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Not much." Lucy shrugged and pulled out a few gold coins.

"I'll take up on that offer." Natsu said pulling out his own bag of coins.

Despite never being afraid to show her emotions all the time, Lucy kept a very good poker face. Natsu felt a bit intimidated by her, but hey, she just learned how to play, how good could she be?

* * *

"I can't believe you." Natsu said totally shocked.

Lucy giggled and hid her mouth with her hand. "Beginners luck?"

"You've beaten me the past five games and have stolen all my money and you think it's beginner luck?" Natsu asked unbelieved.

"Yes, and I won your money fair and square." Lucy stuck out her tongue.

"YOU CHEATED DIDN'T YOU!" Natsu bursted as he leaned forward, slamming his hands on the ground.

"Nuh uh! I won fair and square!" Lucy denied, leaning closer too.

The two glared at each other face to face.

"I don't believe you. I beat everyone in poker, there's no way you could of." Natsu shook his head.

"Well someone has to overthrow the king." Lucy smirked and held up her new bag of money. "And I just did."

Natsu growled at her and sat back down, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Natsu!" Lucy said in a baby face and she leaned in closer to him. "Don't be such a bad sport."

"I'm not." Natsu huffed, trying to rid his face of his blush.

"Yes you are." Lucy said poking his cheek. "You were probably right, it was beginners luck."

"Or you cheated." Natsu accused.

"I don't cheat." Lucy said sternly then sighed. "Even if I wanted to, I don't know how."

Natsu turned to her as she sat down again. "Fine, you didn't cheat. But I want a rematch."

"Alright, alri-"

Lucy was cut off as the room door opened by Erza and Grey.

"Hey guys." Erza greeted and entered the room.

"Hi!" Lucy greeted and stood up, letting her giant shirt cover her skirt. "How is everything?"

"Great." Grey informed. "Everythings been fine for a couple hours."

"So it stopped raining?" Natsu asked standing up also.

"It stopped raining about 3 hours ago." Erza laughed.

"What?" Lucy and Natsu said in unison.

"It stopped thundering a couple hours ago. Since then we've just been hanging around and we remembered you guys went downstairs, so we came to check on you." Grey sighed.

"I didn't even notice." Natsu laughed.

"I can tell." Erza said. "What have you guys been doing this whole time? And where is your shirt Natsu?"

"I taught Lucy how to play a card game and I gave her my shirt." Natsu answered.

Erza looked to Lucy and saw her wearing his over-sized shirt and smiled. "Okay."

"What game did you learn, Lucy?" Grey asked curiously.

"Poker!" Lucy exclaimed. "And I won all of Natsu's money!"

Grey and Erza laughed as Lucy showed all of Natsu's money, making him pout and cross his arms.

"She just had beginners luck." Natsu snapped at the two.

"Ah, yes..." Lucy sighed and strolled over to Natsu. "Just beginners luck..."

Lucy poked his cheek again, making them grow hot. "He's just a bad sport when it comes to losing."

"I'm actually surprised someone was able to beat Natsu." Erza said impressed. "Usually no one can."

"I did!" Lucy shouted.

"Cheater!" Natsu shouted at her.

"Don't be such a sore loser!" Lucy shot back smiling and waved his money in his face.

Natsu growled at her and heard Erza and Grey start laughing. "What's so funny Ice Block?"

"You...got beat...by LUCY!" Grey could barely say in between laughs.

Natsu was about to insult him again but Erza cut him off. "Well, we should all head upstairs. I'm sure Artemis has something for us to do."

* * *

The four headed upstairs into the hot sun, almost revealing a rainbow.

Lucy stretched her back and looked around for Artemis.

"Artemis!" Lucy called for him.

" I think he's up there." Erza pointed towards the head of the ship.

Lucy looked her way and saw Artemis, staring intensely at something in the sea. She ran up to him and stroked his fur. "What are you looking at?"

"I think we've arrived." Artemis said not taking his eyes off the sea.

Lucy looked at his gaze and widened her eyes. Off in the horizon, a large piece of land was faintly appearing. It was shrouded in a depressing gray mist and the waters turned from a joyous blue to a deathly black.

"Oh my god." Lucy said standing up as she saw the awful kingdom. "Hey!"

All eyes turned to Lucy's yell. "Wendy!"

"Yes my Queen?" A messenger bird flew to her.

"Tell the other ships we have arrived and to be quiet and follow us." Lucy said clearly to her.

"Right away!" Wendy said and flew off to the neighboring ships.

"Artemis, we need to find a cove for us to land upon and get everyone ready." Lucy said as she rushed down the stairs to the main deck.

"Lucy! What's going on?" Natsu asked as Grey and Erza followed him.

"We're here." Lucy said as she took off Natsu's shirt and clicked on her armor she took off, maneuvering her wings through the slits in the back. She tossed the shirt to Natsu and thanked him.

"EVERYONE BE PREPARED FOR ATTACKS!" Lucy yelled to her fleet on her ship, catching their attention. "We will be boarding their shores at any hour. Be on alert and be quiet. We do not want anyone noticing us as we pass through their waters. Aquarius will swim ahead with the Water Witches to see if any threats are ahead."

The animals scurried to their posts on the ship in Lucy's command. Just as Lucy told Wendy, the other ships slowed down and followed behind her ship as the water darkened and it got harder to see with the gloomy mist. The land got bigger and bigger till she could see dead and black tree's stray all over and only dirt cover the ground.

Lucy heard from Aquarius that there was a lonely cove up ahead that would be good for her docking.

"Thank you Aquarius, you can return home if you wish or try to help from the seas." Lucy said to her from the side of the boat.

"Whatever Brat, we're going home." Aquarius snapped and dived underwater.

Lucy laughed a bit and put on some specially made gloves for combat. She saw the cove in the distance that Aquarius was talking about and headed straight for it.


	14. Hell Hounds

Lucy stood next to Artemis as she steered the wheel carefully.

"Do we know where the army is from the cove?" Lucy asked.

"Up the mountain a little ways and in a clearing there." Artemis remembered the Raven's message.

"Sounds good." Lucy said trying to keep in a nervous sigh.

"Hey Lucy." Erza greeted as she came up the stairs.

"Hi Erza." Lucy waved.

"What's that on your hands?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, these are bear gloves." Lucy started showing her the black gloves. "They have bear claws attached to the fingers so I can claw things like a bear." She smiled and tapped the wheel with her claws.

"Efficient." Erza said impressed. "How far away are we from landing?"

"We're headed for that cove down there, and we should arrive in a half hour, maybe more." Lucy estimated.

"Great, I'll tell the guys." Erza said and walked off.

* * *

Lucy cautiously watched the silent cove as they approached closer and closer, until she felt the boat rub up against the sandy shore. The other boats did the same and stopped next to her, listening to the silence. Lucy signaled her fleet to quietly abandon the boat and drop into the shallow waters. Lucy watched as the other animals did the same and soon formed into one giant group. Natsu, Grey, and Erza stood by Lucy's side, taking out their weapons in defense. Lucy felt the cold and numbing water of their sea, it was depressing compared to her warm and peaceful waters back at Fairy Tail.

"Artemis, where did you say the castle was?" Lucy whispered as she tightly gripped the staff in her hand.

"Up the mountain." Artemis answered back as all the white tigers banded together in a group.

"Okay..." Lucy sighed to herself, trying to rid herself of nervousness. She waved her hand to the army behind to her to follow and slowly walked out of water onto the cold sand of the cove. She looked around her and saw a wide pathway leading into a forest full of blackened trees and dead grass.

'Its so depressing here, how can someone live here?' Lucy thought as she lead the army towards the pathway.

"How far a walk?" Lucy asked Artemis. "I don't want to be fighting in the dark."

"Not far." Artemis said as he stood behind her, venturing deep into the forest.

Lucy and her army walked quickly but stealthily through the dark forest. Lucy looked all around her, searching for a top of a castle or flag or any indication they were near the King. Lucy looked above the tree's again and saw something that made her stop in her tracks. Lucy tightened her grip on her staff and squinted her eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked her sudden stop.

Lucy turned around to the army behind her and signaled them to stay put, including Grey, Natsu, and Erza. She slowly crept up the hilly pathway that blocked their view of what lay ahead. She put her staff in a holster on her back that Levy had made for on the ship and used her hands to crawl up the hill. She climbed up the dirt path and glanced over, making her eyes widen.

Lucy saw a magnificent castle, same as the one she saw before that reached to the skies. It was made out of dark stone and was in a shape of a tall tower. In front of the tower, was what seemed to be the King's army, full of dark creatures like Pumas, big Rhinoceros, black and white Bulls with horns, and of course Hell Hounds that wandered around the entrance.

'About 1000, same as me...'

The Hell Hounds sent shivers down her spine. They were bulky, dog looking beasts which skimpy, grey fur and red, piercing eyes and white, sharp teeth that look like that they could rip off your head in a flash. A shadowy black mist surrounded each and every dog, almost looking like ghosts from the underworld.

'Where's the King?' Lucy wondered as she searched the crowds of animals for him. 'What does he look like?'

Lucy looked up to the top of the tower and figured he would probably be up top. She cursed when she saw that's why all the animals were hovering around the door. His army wasn't big, but then again neither was hers, about a even match up.

Lucy almost shrieked when a Hell Hound looked her way and she let herself slide down the steep hill. She sighed in relief it didn't see her, she felt as if she would die if it just glanced at her. Lucy quickly picked herself up, noticing her army look at her in confusion. She walked back to the front of her army, checking to make sure her staff was there. It was, thank God.

"The Kings army is right over that hill, protecting a tower he is probably in. His army defends the tower with an army similar to ours in numbers." Lucy reported to the giant crowd.

"We can take em!" A wolf said encouragingly.

Lucy laughed a bit at their courage. "Of course we can, but I want to sneak up on them. They might of known we were coming, but not when."

"How do we do that?" Grey asked, planting his sword in the dirt.

Lucy thought a minute and then snapped her fingers with an idea. "Wendy!"

Wendy and her group of Ravens and Vultures approached Lucy quickly. "Yes my Queen?"

"I want you guys to go over to the other side of the clearing and rustle a few branches. I want them to think that we have arrived but coming in from a different direction to attack them." Lucy explained.

"Yes, my Queen." Wendy said and began to lead the group through the forest.

"Divert their attention elsewhere and we will attack. Then you may join the fight." Lucy said. They all nodded and flew low to the ground, disappearing into the forest.

"What now?" Artemis asked, coming up to her.

Lucy sighed and petted his soft fur on his head. "Now, we wait."

* * *

Lucy looked over the hill, anxiously waiting for Wendy and the others to begin their plan. 'Where are they? Did they get captured?'

"Not there yet?" Artemis whispered to her from the bottom of the steep hill.

"No not-"

Lucy cut herself off and noticed the stir of the animals. 'Are they doing it?'

Lucy saw the Hell Hounds and other animals give their full attention to the rustling of the trees in her opposite direction. She scrambled down the hill, not wanting to waste any time and caught everyone's attention. "Move out!"

Lucy held her staff in her right hand and let everyone quietly creep up the hill to the mainland. She stayed to the back and made sure everyone got over the hill, but saw the three humans behind her.

"Coming?" Lucy asked with a smirk and waved them up the hill.

"Let's win this." Grey said confidently as he lead everyone up the hill.

Lucy joined her army to the flat land and saw the others still occupied with the birds rustling. She came to the front of the crowd, along with the warriors and thought of an idea.

"Natsu, I need you to hit as many hounds as you can before they notice us, okay?" Lucy told him then turned back to her army. "I hope everyone's ready."

The army roared a loud battle cry and took off against the Kings army. Lucy felt her wings flutter in the wind gusts as her animals ran past her at full speed, and Natsu shot arrows at all the hounds. She watched as the leopards took the lead and tackled rhinoceros and puma's left and right.

Lucy saw the birds fly high in the sky from the bushes, carrying very large boulders in their orange claws. They soared over the Kings army and dropped them, letting them fall on top of heads and digging them into the black dirt beneath them.

Lucy saw Erza and Grey take off, unsheathing their swords and helping her tigers with the vicious hounds, stabbing them in stomachs and necks, as Natsu shot arrows into anything he saw.

'Now's not the time to be watching, where's Darien?' Lucy snapped into reality.

Lucy gripped her staff in her sweaty hands and took off towards the castle doors. She ran past fighting animals, ripping fur off each other and hearing whimpers of both sides. She fought the urge to help her fellow warriors and ran towards the doors, but stopped in her tracks when three blood-thirsty blood hounds jumped in front of her.

Lucy frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. She planted her staff in front of her as a signal to fight her.

Lucy heard the awful growls from the three hounds as they attacked her all at once. She jumped back and hit one hound in the head with the butt of her staff and kicked another in the neck. The two retreated briefly as the third got a good nip at Lucy's arm. Lucy ignored the slight pain; it felt much like Loke's bites so it didn't hurt as much.

Lucy glared at the three drooling hounds and twirled her staff before slamming it hard in the temple of one dog, knocking him out. The dog whimpered and fell to the ground as the two pounced at her again, snarling with their pointy teeth, aimed at her neck. Lucy quickly lifted her staff sideways and let them chomp down on the tough bark. She twisted her staff and let them fall on one another, growling again as they limped to their feet.

'This is wasting my breath! I need to find that damned King!' Lucy thought getting frustrated.

Lucy bit her lip as she ran towards the dogs, catching them off guard and kicked one in the gut, falling to the ground, and the other in the nose, making it bleed red, same as its eyes.

Lucy felt the dog pounce on top of her, digging its claws into her metal chest plate, making an unbearable screeching noise. Lucy lifted her hand clawed the hounds face with her gloves and tumbled onto of the beast. She pressed her bear claws on its throat and heard it whimper for mercy as she felt its blood seep out from under her claws. She felt sad for a brief moment, but then returned to anger at what they had done to her country. She saw the dog stop squirmed under and let its head fall, dead to the ground.

Lucy stood up, panting and saw everyone still fighting before her. She felt a pang of happiness as she saw she was winning.

"WATCH OUT!" Lucy heard a familiar voice say from behind her.

She turned around to see Artemis tackle a hound from behind her and wrestle for a bit.

"Artemis!" Lucy called and saw him bite the hounds throat mercilessly, killing him instantly.

She slid to the ground and hugged his red stained fur. "Thank you."

"Anything for you. Now let's find that King." Artemis said to her.

"Yeah." Lucy stood up and ran beside him as they busted through the doors.

"Top level. I think I saw his shadow or something." Artemis panted in exhaustion.

"Right." Lucy put her staff in her holster and ran up the seemingly endless flight of spiraling stairs.

Artemis ran up quicker, having four legs and panted along with Lucy.

"What was his shadow like?" Lucy asked breathlessly as she continued to run, two steps at a time.

"A blob that moved away from my sight." Artemis answered as his claws scratched against the stone stairs.

Lucy and Artemis continued to run up the endless stairs and finally saw it all come to an end. She leaned on her knees and stared at the old wooden door before them.

Lucy took her staff in her and gripped it tightly.

"Ready, My Queen?" Artemis asked her.

"Yes." Lucy said determined.

* * *

Lucy busted through the doors, to see the rooftop of the magnificent castle. Pillars were scattered throughout the clearing and the dark mist still lingered high in the skies. She scanned the intimidating place carefully and cautiously walked in with Artemis by her side.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw a dark shadow loom in front of her. She held out her staff and saw the shadow transform into a fairy, same as her.

"So we finally meet, Queen of Fairies." The man said.

Lucy kept her stance and heard Artemis growl at the fairy. He had black, shabby hair that fell down his pale face and had lifeless, dark blue eyes that bore into you. He had black and white wings, same design as Lucy's as they fluttered the same as hers.

"King Darien, I assume?" Lucy asked strongly.

"Pleasures all yours." He gave a cheeky smile that pissed off Lucy.

"I'm giving you a chance to back down now, before things go wrong." Lucy said pointing the insignia on her staff right at his face.

Lucy felt anger rise through her as he started to laugh manically.

"Me? Surrender?" Darien laughed. "I'll give my life before I do that."

"So be it." Lucy took a step forward, anger in her eyes.

Lucy saw something flicker in his eyes before he gave a big smirk. "Still angry over your kingdom?"

"Quite pathetic I must say, but also impressed." Darien nodded and paced around the two, who never took their eyes off them.

Lucy glared intensly at his words, but stayed quiet.

"I'm impressed that you knew that whole attack was a distraction for my fleet and took them out." Darien grinned at her.

"Pretty pathetic fleet." Lucy snapped at his as he circled her.

"Pssh, that was nothing but merely a test of your intelligence." Darien stared at her with no expression and stopped in front of the two.

"Let's quit the chit chat and get to you surrendering already." Lucy scoffed at him. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

"And what is that?" Darien asked innocently.

"You're trying to make me fight mindlessly out of rage, it won't work." Lucy told him with a slight smirk, fluttering her green wings.

"Then I suppose you won't care if I mention that bitch I sent a hound after. Your mother was it?" Darien put a finger to his chin.

Lucy felt her heart almost break and widened her eyes with anger. "You have no place to talk about her in such a way!" She yelled and gripped her staff tighter, trying to keep control.

"Honestly, I was aiming for you, but of course that idiot had to get in the way to save a brat like you..." Darien scoffed, drifting off after he saw Artemis growl and show his sharp canines at him.

Darien smiled a bit and crouched down to Artemis' level. "Aren't you a cute kitty?"

Artemis roared in his face, desperately trying to not kill this guy for talking about his Queens family in such a way.

Lucy put her staff to Darien's crouched chest and pushed him away from Artemis. "I'm giving you one last chance to surrender. Do it now before you regret it." Lucy said darkly.

Darien quickly grabbed the staff and shoved it away from his chest with a frown. "Like how you regret letting mommy die for trash like you?"

Lucy felt something snap inside her and pounced at Darien, swinging her staff at his arm, making him stagger a bit. "I'll make sure to make you feel all the pain I did then!"

Lucy glared intensely at him as she walked up to him. She clawed his face, leaving four scratched down his cheek, making him snap his head to the left. She grasped his throat and shoved him up against a wall.

Darien started to laugh again as he felt her claws digging into his skin. "See? Why didn't you fight like this back then? Then you both would've died!"

"Shut up!" Lucy screamed at him as her claws dug deeper into his neck and felt tears surface.

Darien took that time to kick her in her protected chest and knock himself out of her grip. He saw her stumble backwards and put a hand to his neck, feeling blood drip down, along with his cheek.

"Dang, no wonder daddy killed himself. You're a real pain to be around." Darien said casually.

Lucy felt pain and rage flow through her veins. She wanted nothing but to rip his head off, _he_ was the person who killed her mother, her father. _He_ destroyed her family and her life.

"Relax my Queen." Artemis spoke to her as he watched a few stray tears fall down.

"I know...I know." Lucy sniffed and wiped her tears.

Lucy looked back to Darien with no expression showing. "Nice try, but I'm not that gullible."

Before Darien could reply, Lucy rushed him swinging her staff for his face. He easily caught it in his hand and punched her in the face. Lucy's head snapped back, but recovered quickly and dodged another punch for her.

Artemis watched eagerly as Lucy and Darien brawled, expertly dodging each other's punches and kicks. Eventually, Darien smacked Lucy's staff out of her hands and sent it sliding to the rim of the balcony.

Lucy watched her staff scrape the floor away from her and felt her gut get kicked hard. She groaned and fell to her knee's, but managed to dodge another kick aimed for her face.

Lucy felt him behind her and turned on her knee to give him a high kick to the face, making him stumble backwards. She quickly stood up and wiped the blood dripping down her face and mouth.

Lucy glared at him and jumped onto him, digging her bear claws deep into his shoulders, making him muffle a screech of pain.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, bursting onto the roof, along with Grey and Erza.

* * *

Lucy turned to see the three called her name and stare at her, but felt her head be smashed against the stone wall.

Lucy gaped silently in pain as she fell off Dairen and saw black dots appear in her vision. She saw Darien loom over her, preparing to give his final blow to her.

"NO!" Artemis yelled and tackled Darien to the ground.

Lucy mind was in a haze but she saw Artemis tackle Darien down and the three others help him out. She staggered to her feet and felt blood soak her blonde hair and drip down her neck. She shook her head to clear her vision and saw Darien become furious. She watched, trying to clear her vision to see Erza and Grey swinging their swords and Natsu land a total head blow with the butt of his bow, but Darien still stayed strong amazingly.

"STOP!" Darien screamed in rage as he released his magical power to the four attackers, sending them flying across the roof.

Natsu, Grey, and Erza almost flew off the tower, but landed on the dusty balcony, creating a cloud of dirt. They all felt their energy be taken away from them and felt pain shoot up their bodies. It hurt to move, it hurt to _breathe_.

"W-What did you do to them?!" Lucy yelled at Darien as she saw her friends lay on the ground.

"I have a special type of magic." Darien growled as red anger filled his eyes. He stalked towards Lucy as his fists were covered in a dark mist.

'The staff!' Lucy remembered and widened her eyes.

Darien was stopped in his tracks as Artemis bit down on his neck, making him scream of pain. Lucy scrambled to get her staff to help Artemis and saw Erza twitch as she used her sword to get to her feet, along with Grey helping Natsu up.

Lucy felt tears form in her eyes seeing her friends hurt like that but she pushed them back and turned back to Artemis.

Lucy saw Artemis be swung around on Darien with an iron grip as his teeth moved down to his arm, creating a fine line of blood. Darien struggled and released his dark magic straight to Artemis' chest.

Lucy watched in horror as she saw Artemis retract his grip on him and slowly thump to the ground, not moving a muscle.

"Oh my god." Erza breathed, wide eyed at the sight and turned to Lucy.

Lucy felt tears cloud up her eyes and her heart begin to shatter. "A-Artemis?" She whispered, unable to use her voice.

"ARTEMIS!" Lucy screeched and ran full speed to his body.


	15. Gone

Lucy slid to the ground by Artemis' body and felt tears pour out of her eyes. Her hand shook uncontrollably as she gently stroked his fur along his snout. She saw his eyes blink slowly, letting her know he was still alive.

"I'll save you, don't worry!" Lucy sobbed and petted his blood-stained fur.

Artemis lifted his head slowly and looked to his beloved Queen. "Don't." He managed to choke out as blood spilled from his wide mouth.

Lucy stroked his fur and cried her heart out. "No! I won't lose you! I won't, I won't..."

Lucy shook her head in denial and lifted her finger to heal him. She felt Artemis" giant, furry paw gently lay on top of her hand, making her red eyes look towards him.

"Save...your...magic..." Artemis whispered.

Lucy felt her heart almost shatter. 'He wants to die? I can save him!'

"Artemis, I can save you!" Lucy sobbed and held his limp paw.

"You need your magic...for Darien." Artemis explained.

"No, no, no! I won't!" Lucy cried and petted his face again. "Please! Don't leave me!"

Artemis let his head fall back to the ground in exhaustion.

"You can't leave me, Artemis!" Lucy begged him as tears stained her face. "Please don't leave me..."

Natsu, Grey, and Erza watched Lucy break down in horror.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Lucy screamed as she saw Artemis slowly close his eyes.

Lucy started to panic and shake his dead body. "Artemis! Artemis! Wake up!"

"Oh my god..." Natsu breathed as he watched Lucy cry over Artemis.

Artemis was gone, Lucy felt her heart actually shatter into tiny pieces. Her heart ached in excruciating pain as she tried to shake him awake. He was the one who found her, who became her first friend, who brought her to safety. He can't be gone, he _can't_.

"Artemis!" Lucy sobbed and shook his dead body. She heard his breath go away and felt his heart finally stop. "Please don't go! Please!"

Lucy finally stopped trying to wake him up and took her hands away from his side. She shifted her body to lay her head on his side and wrap her arms around his limp one, same as on the boat. She cried and snuggled close to him, not wanting to let him go.

Erza felt tears fall down her face as Natsu and Grey felt them surface. They watched Lucy hug Artemis and felt her pain radiate off of her.

"H-He's dead?" Erza choked on a sob.

They all knew besides Loke, Artemis was Lucy's best friend. They heard her sob into his bloodied fur and cling to his arm.

"Lucy..." Natsu wanted to comfort her, but still felt absolutely exhausted from Darien's weird magic.

Lucy stayed like that, holding onto her precious Artemis for a good fifteen minutes, crying her heart out into his bloodied fur. She whimpered 'Don't go' and 'Please, Artemis' continuiously as Darien sighed impatiently and loudly.

Lucy sat up and stroked his cold cheek, one last time before standing up. She was _furious_.

She picked up her staff and gave Darien, who had a bored expression on, a drop dead glare that looked to kill.

"I was wondering how long you would take. Just get over it, its a tiger." Darien shrugged.

The three could practically see smoke come out of Lucy from her anger.

"I will kill you." Lucy said darkly, showing no signs that she was bluffing as tears still fell down her cheek. "I will kill you."

* * *

Lucy screamed in pain and rage as she flew at Darien and slammed him hard against the stone wall, creating a crater behind him. She mercilessly clawed his throat with her gloves, hoping he would suffer and die already.

"How dare you do that to him." Lucy scoffed and gulped down a sob.

Darien laughed at her expression. He _laughed_. He quickly got out of her death-grip by kneeing her backwards, but not enough to fall.

"Its a tiger!" He giggled. "Get over it!"

Lucy gave him another death glare and punched him square in the face. "It's not like you would know anything about love. You're just a miserable waste of a creature who has no right to live." She said coldly.

Lucy slammed her staff on the ground, making it crack from the pressure as a bright yellow light shone around her. "I have waited my whole life to avenge the people you've stolen from me."

Darien stared at her as a black mist surrounded his body, the same.

"I won't let you hurt anymore creatures, you bastard!" Lucy yelled at him as her light shone brighter.

The warriors watched in awe and slight fear at the two fairies surrounded in light and darkness. The fairies stood in front of each other, glaring at one another in the middle of the rooftop. Their lights and mists shone bigger as their magical power continued to increase.

Lucy felt all her pain and anger transform into power through her veins and closed her red eyes. She saw memories of her and Artemis when they first met in the woods, and saw her and him become best friends and hug together, laugh together. She cried through her closed eyes and opened them.

"FAIRY!" Lucy shouted as she felt her power began to push her backwards. "LAW!"

Lucy slid back on her feet as an amazing amount of power shot from her staff, and collided with Darien's blast of dark magic.

The warriors stepped backwards from the intense blasts of magic and saw a ray of light battle against a ray of black darkness. They watched Lucy and Darien struggle to keep to their feet as their hair blew all around them from the intense power surge.

Grey noticed the battle on the ground cease in curiosity of their leaders battle. The three panted, still in exhaustion and watched Lucy yell in emotional pain as her power grew stronger with every second.

Lucy's power grew brighter and began pushing Darien's magic back towards him. His eyes widened in realization and tried pushing back, but to no avail. Darien was soon absorbed into Lucy's power and gave a blood-curdling scream. He soon fell dead to the ground as Lucy retracted her magic.

Lucy fell to her knees, victorious over her battle. She panted and saw Darien, dead on the cold stone floor, where he belonged.

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out in relief as the three neared her.

Lucy managed to get to her feet, with the help of Natsu. "Thanks." She croaked from losing her voice.

Lucy walked slowly over to Darien's dead body, seeing his eyes open, cold and lifeless. She picked him up from the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the edge of the balcony.

Lucy saw the two armies watch her climb up onto the wall and hold up the lifeless Darien. "So creatures of the Land of Shadows!" She bellowed to to everyone under her. "Tell me, who will protect you now?"

Lucy's army roared in victory and finished off the stunned and shocked army of Darien. Lucy kept a straight face and dropped Darien back to the cold floor of the roof, feeling her exhaustion finally kick in.

Lucy jumped off the wall and turned to the three battered warriors. She breathed heavily and limped towards them, crying once again.

Natsu came forward with a sympathetic grin and let her into his arms. Lucy cried and clung to his shirt, snuggling her head into his chest.

"I'm proud of you, Lucy." Natsu tried cheering her up. "We won. Fairy Tail is safe again."

Lucy sniffled from his chest and clutched his shirt tighter. She felt comforted by his warmth, and looked up to meet his dark, but soft eyes. She felt her pain weaken inside of her as Natsu held her.

The two stood there, staring into each other's eyes, hoping to say words they couldn't utter. Their hearts tingled and felt butterflies in their stomachs as they blushed.

"Just kiss already!" Grey groaned from behind them and got a shove from Erza.

Natsu and Lucy blushed, as Natsu gave him a look. Lucy shrugged with a laugh and pulled Natsu into her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Natsu eyes widened by her movements and melted into her soft lips against his. The two heard cheers from Erza and Grey beside them and made them smile in between kisses.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to her toes, closer to him. He loved the way her lips fit perfectly against his, he loved the way she cared so much about everything, he loved the way she made him feel whenever she was around, he just loved _her_.

Natsu pulled away from her addictive lips and grinned sheepishly as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Lucy..." Natsu blushed from embarrassment, hoping she would say it back.

"Aww!" Erza clasped her hands together as Grey smirked and crossed his arms.

Lucy kissed him again and pulled away. "I love you too."

"Really?" Natsu face exploded with joy.

Lucy giggled and nodded her head, being given another bear hug by him.

"Alright, alright. Let's get off this weird island then you two can make out some more, kay?" Grey raised an eyebrow.

"Missing Juvia back home already?" Natsu stuck out his tongue.

Grey blushed and left down the spiral staircase, pouting the whole way.

"I should go talk to my army." Lucy sighed and looked back to the lifeless Artemis.

"Come on. We can do it together." Natsu grinned at her and took her hand in his.

Lucy gave a tiny smile and squeezed his hand.

"Well, we have a long staircase to go down, we should start soon." Erza sighed.

"Yeah." Natsu muttered, remembering the endless staircase they all had to climb to get here.

The three walked down the staircase and met up with Grey at the doors of the castle.

Lucy opened the doors and was met by a cheering army. Despite their wounds they all smiled and cheered for the victory and for their Queen.

Lucy let out a light-hearted laugh as tears surfaced in relief. "Warriors of Fairy Tail!"

The crowd silenced for their Queen.

"WE ARE FREE!" Lucy roared and shot up her arms, letting her tears of happiness fall freely.

Everyone roared with her in their victory and cried tears of happiness.

"Let us return to our kingdom!" Lucy shouted and held up her staff in the air.

"YEAH!" The crowd roared and took off for the boats, but stopped when someone asked a question.

"Where's Artemis?" Mira asked Lucy.

* * *

Lucy felt her heart ache again, and cry out once again. She saw her army stare at her saddened expression in horror.

"I'm so sorry..." Lucy hid her face in her hands. "He wouldn't let me save him..."

"H-He's gone?" A bear choked out.

"I'm so sorry, everyone..." Lucy cried and felt Natsu hug her.

"Artemis had died for his Queen. He died in honor and shall be honored for his bravery and sacrifice." Erza told the army.

Erza felt her own tears surface, remembering Lucy's pleads of pure pain and remorse. She heard several animals burst out crying in the crowd and felt Grey's hand on her shoulder.

"How am I going to tell Loke?" Lucy sobbed into Natsu's chest. "What about his family?"

"It will be okay, Lucy." Natsu rubbed her back, occasionally hitting her lowered wings on accident.

Lucy sniffed and turned back to her mourning army. "Does anyone need help? Or hurt?"

"We're all fine, my Queen." A wolf reassured her. "He only lost a few brave lives..."

"H-How many?" Lucy managed to say.

"Only about 25." The wolf informed her.

Lucy groaned at losing her precious animals and wiped her eyes. "Then let us return to Fairy Tail."

"Yes, my Queen." The wolf bowed.

Lucy and her army returned to the boats and began their voyage back to the mainland.

Lucy stared at the star-filled sky and sang to herself as everyone slept.

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty, and all she is,_

_I will be brave,_

Lucy started to cry silently as she continued to sing the lyrics.

_I will not let a-ny-thing,_

_Take a-way,_

_What's standing in front, of me,_

_Every breath, __Every hour, has come to this..._

Lucy sobbed softly and put her palms to her eyes. "I'm sorry Artemis..."


	16. See You Later

"I have returned to our great nation, with great news." Lucy spoke to all of her kingdom, on the docks again. "We _have_ won the war, and the King is no more."

The crowd cheered briefly, then let her finish her speech.

"Unfortunately, he have lost brave warriors in the process..." Lucy held back her tears. "Artemis, our armies' greatest leader, was lost too."

Gasps were heard in the crowd as Lucy turned to Loke, who had a stunned expression on as he stared at her.

Lucy gulped by her friend's expression and continued, with tears threatening to fall. "He died, as a brave soldier, protecting me..."

Lucy felt tears slip as she saw Artemis' best friend start to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect him." Lucy held back a sob. "I take full responsibility."

Lucy saw Loke lower his head and saw tears fall to the sand beneath him. "I'm so sorry."

The crowd dismissed to let the army rejoice with their families and friends. Lucy saw Loke walk away, and ran after him. She ran in front of him and wrapped her arms around his big furry mane and felt his tears soak up her ivy dress.

"I'm so sorry, Loke." Lucy sobbed and felt him collapse to the ground. "It's all my fault, he wouldn't let me heal him..."

"He's gone?" Loke choked out.

"I'm so sorry..." Lucy sobbed.

Lucy knew him and Loke went way back, before she even knew them. They were best friends, and always were by Lucy's side together.

Lucy pulled away from Loke and wiped her tears.

"He did what he had too..." Loke looked away from her. "I understand."

Lucy looked at his pained face and stood up. "I'm going to make a memorial for him."

Loke looked up to her and smiled a bit. "I think he would like that."

Lucy smiled too and nodded. "It's decided."

* * *

(A While Later)

"Just follow me." Lucy laughed and pulled the three warriors into the mystical forest.

"Luuccyy! Just tell us where were going!" Natsu whined.

"It's a surprise." Lucy grinned at the three as she lead them through the forest.

"I have a bad feeling..." Erza raised an eyebrow at the humming Lucy.

"Don't. It's a good surprise." Lucy giggled and danced through the tree's.

The three warriors followed Lucy through the confusing forest as she sang and danced beautifully. The three felt a pang of familiarity as they ventured to the clearing they all met one another.

"Remember here?" Lucy giggled and she twirled around in the wide open space.

"Of course, it's when I met you." Natsu grinned sheepishly.

Lucy blushed continued through the forest.

"How much longer?" Grey asked after a good 10 minutes of walking.

"Not long." Lucy smiled and continued to dance around.

_One step closer..._

Lucy gasped and turned around with a wide grin. "Okay, close your eyes!"

"Lucy..." Erza complained.

"Just do it!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

The three closed their eyes and felt their wrists be pulled through the forest blindly and then stop after a while.

"Okay, open your eyes." Lucy told them.

The three warriors saw Lucy standing in front of a magnificent tree, almost the same as before.

"Welcome." Lucy fluttered in the air.

"Lucy...what is this?" Erza awed at the giant tree.

"Your way home. I figured you guys must've been homesick." Lucy smiled warmly at them. "This is our Tenrou tree. With this, you can return."

"Return..." Grey said softly as they neared the glorious tree.

"I can't thank you all enough with your help the past month." Lucy followed them as the approached the tree. "I hope this will make up for it."

"Lucy..." Erza gave her a heart-warming smile.

"Come on." Lucy waved to them.

She lead them under the giant tree roots and into a similar room, almost same as Natsu found eariler. The walls were lined with ancient writings and Lucy's heart insignia was on the back wall.

The three watched as Lucy touched her symbol and saw a familiar round, wooden door appear.

"Oh, Lucy..." Erza almost cried tears of happiness.

"Just go through here, and you're back to your world." Lucy almost cried, but smiled.

"But, what about you?" Natsu arched his eyebrows.

"I'll stay here. I have a kingdom to look after." Lucy gave a pained smile.

"Lucy." Natsu felt his own tears surface. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know...but you guys have families to return to." Lucy felt tears fall down her face. "Just promise me you guys will visit."

Lucy looked to Grey and Erza for reassurance.

"Of course we'll visit Lucy." Grey smiled at her.

"I'm going to miss you Lucy." Erza cried and gave her a big hug.

Lucy cried along with her and hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you more."

Lucy pulled away and captured Grey in a hug as well. "I hate seeing you all leave!"

Grey hugged back and smiled. "You'll see us soon enough."

Lucy sniffed and pulled away, wiping her tears.

"I don't want to leave you, Lucy..." Natsu lowered his head.

Lucy cried silently and pulled him into a gentle kiss, feeling each other's tears on their faces. She pulled back and hugged him tightly. "It won't be forever."

"How can we come back?" Natsu hugged her.

"Same way you came in." Lucy giggled into his chest.

She pulled away from his chest and wiped more of her tears. She pulled open the dusty door, revealing darkness inside with a faint light at the end of the tunnel.

"Now, come. You have lives to return to." Lucy smiled at them and held open the door for them.

Erza felt tears fall as she walked slowly towards the door, peering inside. "I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

Lucy stiffened at her words, and felt her own tears slide down her cheek. "No."

"This is a see you later." Lucy smiled at them.

Erza gave her a quick hug and jumped down the long, dark tunnel.

Grey gave her another hug and followed Erza's trail.

Natsu hesitated to move from his spot.

"Natsu." Lucy stared at him sympathetically.

"I know...I know." Natsu sniffed and walked towards the door.

He pulled Lucy close and gave her another kiss, putting all his dedication to her into it. He pulled away and swallowed a sob. "I love you."

Lucy clutched his shirt and snuggled up to him. "I love you too."

Natsu let go of the girl he loved and jumped through the door.

Lucy ran to the door and saw him slide down into the light of the new world.

* * *

Natsu tumbled down tunnel, once again and shut his eyes as he approached the bright light. He could swear he heard Lucy's singing voice as he fell, deeper and deeper in to hole.

_I have died, everyday,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Darling don't, be afraid,_

_I have loved you, for a thou-sand years,_

_I'll love you for a thou-sand more..._

He fell to the hard ground of the damp leaves and branches.

Natsu cracked open his eyes to the familiar forest that surrounded him.

"Natsu?" He heard Erza say.

He sat up and saw Erza and Grey standing beside him. He looked around him to see no Tenrou tree, but instead in the middle of the forest they all began in.

Natsu stood up and brushed himself off. "I guess we're back, huh?"

"Seems like it." Grey sighed. "And we're still lost."

Natsu chuckled lightly and wiped his eyes clear of tears. "I have a feeling we got lost for a purpose."

"Me too." Erza smiled, knowing what he meant.

"I'm glad we got lost." Grey smirked.

Natsu looked around him and immediately knew where they were in the forest. It all washed over him in familiarity.

Just then, the three saw the same bandit, wandering the tress, as if he just got lost an hour ago.

"Is...is he still here?" Natsu asked the two.

"Did time move at all while we were gone?" Grey asked in disbelief.

"Guess not." Erza smirked and unsheathed her sword.

The bandit shrieked at the sight of her and was easily knocked out.

Erza slung the man over his shoulders and walked back to the two men. "I remember where we are. Let's head back."

"Right." Grey said.

The three walked back to their kingdom, humming Lucy's song the whole way, remembering their time spent in Fairy Tail.

* * *

The three approached their kingdom gates and gave the soldiers the bandit. They breathed in the air of Magnolia and felt happy to have returned home. They roamed the busy streets, happy to have seen humans once again.

"When should we visit her?" Natsu asked the two.

"Anytime we want." Grey smiled at the thought.

Erza laughed and strolled down the long streets of Magnolia. "All we have to do is get lost."

* * *

** THE END**

* * *

**OMG wow, its finally over! I loved writing this story and im glad I got to share it with you guys. (Be mindful I finished this like 2 months ago :p) so I have A TON of new stories just waiting to be posted. Also look out for an aftermath coming to this. REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys thought of it, what it did good, what I did wrong, alllll that jazz, kay? maybe a bit fast-paced? sowy, im working on writing in more detail and taking it slowly and all so, hopefully im improving somewhat...anyways thank you all for reading and all the great reviews. lova ya!**


	17. And They Lived Happily Ever After

(Aftermath/ A While Later)

"Are we lost yet?" Natsu whined as the warriors ran mindlessly through the forest.

The three stopped and looked all around them.

"Nope, still familiar." Erza groaned.

"It's getting dark, should we try again tomorrow?" Grey suggested, looking up to the orange and pink sky.

"I suppose..." Erza sighed.

The three began walking back in the same direction they came from.

"Who would've though getting lost would be so hard." Natsu sighed in frustration.

The three walked in between tree's and over rocks until Grey suddenly stopped.

"What?" Erza turned to look at him.

"...where are we?" Grey furrowed his eyebrows.

The two looked around them, and saw that they had indeed, become lost.

"WE'RE LOST!" Natsu cheered.

"I guess we can only find it if we're not looking for it." Erza shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Let's go!" Natsu took off in a random direction. "I miss Lucy!"

Erza and Grey ran along Natsu for a good ten minutes until they fell on top of each other as Natsu stopped suddenly.

"Ow, Flame Brain! Why'd you stop?" Grey snapped and rubbed his head.

Grey and Erza turned to Natsu, who stayed quiet and ignored Grey's insult. They saw him stare ahead of him with joy in his eyes.

The two looked to see the Tenrou tree, in the same clearing as before, looking beautiful as ever.

The three quickly got to their feet and ran towards the massive tree.

"We've found it...we finally found it." Erza smiled.

"It's been so long." Grey smiled along with her.

"Come on!" Natsu yelled and ran under the roots of the tree.

The three crouched underneath the tree until they found their hole, and crawled into the scripture-lined walls.

Natsu sighed in relief as he saw the round door, still in the wall, as if waiting for them.

"Let's hurry." Grey said eager to go back to Fairy Tail.

The three opened the dusty door and coughed at the particles floating into the air. They saw the same darkness, and a faint light at the end of the tunnel.

With no hesitation the three jumped down the almost vertical tunnel, tumbling over each other and scraping themselves on hard rocks.

The three shut their eyes as they entered the bright light and fell down onto another forest ground.

_All along, I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought, your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thou-sand years,_

_I'll love you for a thou-sand more..._

The three shot their eyes open to the familiar voice singing and heard footsteps in front of them.

There, right in front of their eyes, was Lucy. She grinned down to them as she rested her hands on her knees and stared at the three.

"Welcome back, guys." She smiled. "I've missed you."


End file.
